A Wizard in the Willows
by Old Toad
Summary: A few years after the events described in "The Wind In The Willows" a character from the ancient past arrives unexpectedly. He claims to have come to help the animals but needs a lot of help himself. Why is there a warrant out for his arrest? What is so important about the old chest he is looking for?
1. Badger Finds An Intruder

Chapter 1 - Badger Finds An Intruder

It was a chilly evening in early autumn with few fallen leaves yet on the ground; up above anonymous birds exchanged raucous insults before turning in. A large and solitary badger, deaf to their name calling, tramped along a familiar path through the dense wood back to his sett. Deep in the darkest part of the wood he went underground, closed the heavy door and put his walking stick back in the stand by the door. The Badger – for it was that remarkable animal – could see little but the flickering light of a fire visible through an open doorway someway down the passage, however he stiffened and silently drew a heavy cudgel from the stand. Stealthily he advanced towards that open door.

"Hello Badger, I can only apologise for the intrusion." The voice was quiet and calm and the speaker sounded weary. "I am quite alone."

"Who the devil may you be, and what the devil are you doing uninvited in my study?"

"Calm down Badger, I am a friend. That is, I was a friend of your father. I am here to see you and I let myself in so that others would not see me."

Calm indeed, but gripping his cudgel tightly, Badger advanced into the room. There was a modest coal fire burning in an impressively large grate. Either side of the wide hearth were two ancient wing-sided armchairs; the further one was empty, the stranger was in the nearer, though only his legs were visible. Badger was taken aback by the other's nonchalance: "Did they never tell you not to sit with your back to the door?"

"Well said the Badger, but in your home I feel safer than I have done for some time. I have been pursued by enemies, but they will not come here, in the Wild Wood."

Intrigued, the badger stepped round behind the chair to examine the intruder face to face. A man - no animal – was seated well back in the chair. Everything about him was brown: brown scruffy clothes draped around him; heavy brown boots stretched out on a footstool; a weather-beaten clean-shaven face and long dark hair with a few grey streaks. He looked like a tramp and was certainly exhausted.

"You are a man; no man could enter here, not like this."

"I am not exactly a man and nothing else, any more than you are an animal and nothing more, Mister Badger." This floored Badger almost literally, and he sat down heavily in the other chair. He gaped at the visitor, but still clutched the cudgel; his underground home was fitted with the best locks money could buy, for he did live in the Wild Wood. "But how did you get in?"

"I was able to 'get in' because I have been welcome here in the past. Did I not say I was a friend of your father, your late father I presume? Did he not speak of me? You were a small cub, I'm sure, the last time I was here."

Badger shook his head. "I do not know you sir, though you claim familiarity with me and mine." In his old age Badger had acquired a weakness for grandiose turns of phrase. "What name do you go by?"

"It is a long list, the names I have been called in the world of men. But animals when they name me at all use my old name; I am Radagast … the wizard … Radagast the Brown ..."

Badger looked blank, but he put down his weapon. "Brown you are, but a wizard? They are few and far between in these parts, why …" He stopped, suddenly remembering something and remained silent for a long minute trying to remember more. Finally he nodded, pleased with his deduction.

"It wasn't my father, it was my grandfather and his father before him who were your friends! You have been gone a long while indeed, if you are truly whom you claim." But that last challenge was wasted; Radagast was asleep.

Badger lit an oil lamp and scanned the books on the shelves in the room and then in the adjoining library. He looked high and low; drawers were opened and closed; dusty store cupboards were ransacked; remote stores raided; even the kitchen and its pantries searched. Finally he returned to his study in triumph with a document wallet of the sort that lawyers use, bound with red tape and bearing the title "Wizards & Wizardry". Inside there was a jumble of children's exercise books, printed books, ragged scraps of paper, and a large notebook written in several different hands. An hour later he had only skimmed through these items, but he knew a great deal more about wizards in general and Radagast in particular. A wizard called Radagast had indeed been a friend of his grandfather and had been an honoured guest more than once. Wizards looked old but did not age: it was indeed possible that the stranger was he. Badgers are cautious creatures though, and Badger's long life in the Wild Wood had made him doubly wary.

It was a measure of how much the intruder had unsettled Badger that only now did he consider his own security. Having checked that his visitor was still asleep he picked up the cudgel – just in case – in one hand and the lamp in the other and went round to every room, checking each door, shutter and window. His accommodation was extensive and rambling, and Badger was meticulous, so it was late in the night before he sat down in the kitchen for a hurried supper. Finally he returned to the study, collapsed into the other chair and joined Radagast in sleep.


	2. Badger Has Doubts

Chapter 2 - Badger Has Doubts

Badger woke to find Radagast mending the fire. "Good morning Badger, and thank you." "What have you to thank me for?" asked Badger, half asleep and grumpy after a disturbed night. "Well chiefly for letting me sleep, I feel greatly restored this morning." Badger was hungry and the mantle clock showed it was late. Guiltily he remembered his lone supper and lack of hospitality. "Come along to the kitchen." he said, "You can tell me everything after bacon and eggs and coffee."

That and mushrooms, black pudding and much else later, the two re-convened in the study. Badger had many questions, and considering their largely silent meal a sufficient preliminary launched straight into business: "You mentioned enemies and pursuit last night."

"Did I? Well that does sound rather melodramatic. The fact is that lately I've spent rather a lot of time among men and have drawn too much attention to myself. Once, as I'm sure you've seen, anyone - absolutely anyone - could go into a country inn and obtain discrete and courteous service, no strange looks and no questions asked - provided only they had the jingle of coins in their pocket."

Badger nodded, recalling juvenile adventures with Otter. "Go on".

"Everywhere I go now I feel men's eyes on me and hear muttering behind my back. When I enter an inn room it falls silent; the service I get is grudging, even rude. More than once I have been refused! When I leave others follow me and I have to loose them. A wizard can defend himself, but it is very tiresome. The police have been a bother too: in town detectives have accused me of 'practicing medicine without a licence', and more than one fat rural constable has threatened to arrest me for 'vagrancy'!

"It is my habit to call at farmsteads and offer my services in return for a little board and lodging. Even when they have not known me from Adam I have been welcomed in, made to feel at home and have left with thanks and 'come back soon' ringing in my ears. Not any more! The last place I visited tried to set their dogs on me. Those wise beasts courteously escorted me back to the highway and we parted with dignity.

"Someone or something has been stirring up the populace against me. I feel in danger constantly."

"But you said that you felt safe here?"

"I do Badger; I felt safe once I entered the Wild Wood and doubly so once I was underground. I do not know why, and it seems contrary given the reputation of the place, but it may have to do with my reason for being here.

"Which is?"

"To talk to you Badger. But you still have doubts about me. I have, well … I have lost my staff, which does not help. When I open my chest that should prove my credentials I think."

Badger grinned, "You lost your staff but brought luggage with you!"

"No no! I left my chest here long ago – very long ago indeed, before there was a Wild Wood. Your ancestors have had it in their home ever since: a metal chest the size of a travel trunk, very heavy and covered with runes. Your grandfather - or great grandfather perhaps – had it hidden in a sub cellar for safe keeping. You do still have it?"

"Sub cellar? Don't know what you mean, and I don't recall any metal boxes either. Let's get back to what you were saying: your treatment by landlords and farmers seems to me a long way short of being 'pursued by enemies'."

"Well, I have not told you everything, as you might well have guessed. The important thing is that you have treated me very differently: I invade your home uninvited and you give me breakfast, even though you doubt me.

"You may find something in one of those notebooks you found that will reassure you. Your … ah … predecessor was a great one for writing things down."

With Badger's blessing the visitor went back to the kitchen to "tidy himself up a bit" and get as clean as he could without a change of clothes or the offices of a modern bathroom. Badger, meanwhile, went through the contents of the document wallet more methodically. A printed book "Ruff's Guide to Wizardry" Badger had looked at last night. It was short, but lacked an index. The author described the various sorts of wizard with a schoolmaster's attention to detail, but did not give any names. One exercise book, written in a much smudged copperplate, was grandly titled "The Red Book of Westmarch (A Copy)" but came to an abrupt end halfway through a sentence on page eleven. It had no seeming relevance to wizards and Badger put it aside. A sheet of foolscap had on it some crude pencil drawings, one of which might be of an old chest; but there was no writing on it, not even a caption. Other items were equally unhelpful, and Badger was finally left with the notebook. It was a record of sundry events, several pages had been ripped out from the front, and the first extant page began with a date about a hundred and twenty years ago. Badger began to read it through carefully, tracing down each page with one paw. Most entries were brief and rather mysterious:

"CW reports Pan seen at dawn in stoat's glade."

"R left at dusk with young Otter."

The last entry, at a date when Badger's father must have been a cub, was interesting:

"CW's heavy gang carried off the wizard chest to new hiding place I am not to know!"

Radagast returned, looking more presentable. "I stopped to do the washing up, so you have had plenty of time to read. Did you find out much?"

Badger waved the notebook. "There are plenty of entries in this that 'R did this' or 'R did that', but even if I accept that 'R' is Radagast, there nothing to prove that Radagast is you. There is no description of this 'R', or 'the wizard', or 'the brown wanderer', or 'the master', or any other individuals."

"Then it is not the notebook I thought it was. What a bother. I am 'R' I am sure, and 'the brown wanderer' is me for certain. The 'master' will be someone else. Is my chest mentioned?"

"_A_ chest is, twice. The first says …" and Badger leafed through the notebook and read "R asked to see his box, and father took him off to the west wing. I was not allowed to go with them, and father locked the door behind him."

Radagast looked relieved. "That will be it: in the far end of the west wing are steep steps going down. The chest is in one of the little rooms at the bottom, under a stone trapdoor." Badger shook his head and read out the final entry, adding "CW must be the Chief Weasel, but not the current fellow of course, old as he is. Look at the date. It was probably the present chief's uncle."

"None-the-less I – or we – must visit the Chief. That entry you read confirms my story I think: I am Radagast the wizard and a family friend of long standing. You do accept that don't you?"

"Prove you are a wizard and I'll be much happier."

"That is easy enough. You use a walking stick do you not, because of an injured foot? Well you have been roaming around this place without your stick since you came through your front door last night."

Badger stared at nothing and then at his left leg. His jaw opened and closed silently for a while. But, animal that he was, he recovered swiftly. "The Chief Weasel, poor fellow, is bed-ridden and near witless; his nephews are eyeing each other in expectation that one of them will be made Chief at any moment. No, it is old Ma Ferret we must go and see."


	3. Ma Ferret

Chapter 3 - Ma Ferret

The two set out together after sunset as neither wished to be seen. Badger carried a small bludgeon, "just for show". Though they might not be seen they would certainly be heard, so neither spoke a word to the other. However, they encountered a rabbit or two at almost every turning. Many of these touched their forelocks with a bright "good evening sir" or "mister Badger sir"; not one seemed even to notice Radagast.

They arrived at a large well-polished door brightly lit by a lantern at either side. Standing in front of the door like a sentry was an enormously stout ferret. Badger cleared his throat: "Badger and friend to see Ma."

"The door is always open for you mister Badger. Do you vouch for your companion? Let him show his face in the light."

Radagast obliged and the stern face of the ferret guard examined him closely. "You may enter stranger, but you must leave any weapons with me."

They went through a narrow hallway and a second door into the warmth of a smoky, dimly lit space and the doors silently closed behind them. They were in a very large room noisy with many ferrets standing or sitting around small tables, talking and laughing, drinking and smoking. No one took any notice of them. There was a crude bar to one side with two burly rabbits behind it; the place resembled a low ale house, though there was a grubby carpet on the floor rather than sawdust. Badger whispered into his companion's ear "it's always like this on a Friday night." Badger spoke softly to one or two of the more sober ferrets, and they were directed across the room to another door with another ferret guard. She held up both hands palms out as they approached.

"Good evening mister Badger, good evening sir. Ma is indisposed this evening and has given orders that only close family are to be admitted. However, I will send in word that you are here. Please come into the private parlour and take a glass or two." She knocked on the door which was opened immediately. "Jill, please show these gentlemen to Ma's parlour and send in word that they are here."

Jill, a young ferret dressed as a parlour maid, led the two into a small room overstuffed with furniture, and gestured to a pair of arm chairs before a tiny grate in which a tiny fire struggled. She rang a bell on the mantelpiece, and then produced a decanter and two cordial glasses from the darkness behind. "Do help yourselves gentlemen. May I have your cards?"

Badger delved into inner pockets and after some searching produced a crumpled calling card. Radagast meanwhile had handed over a small brooch. "Show that token to Ma Ferret herself if you please. She will recognise it."

"Yes sir, what name shall I say?"

"The token should be sufficient. I do not wish to be impolite, but I have reasons to keep my name hidden. She will know who I am."

Jill curtsied and left, and another ferret scurried in and quickly built up the fire. He bowed to the two visitors, "If you require anything gentlemen please ring the bell", and withdrew before they could say a word.

Radagast sniffed the contents of the decanter. "Elderberry I think, will you take a glass?"

"It would be a failure of etiquette not to, thank you." The two visitors sat staring into the brightening fire, sipping their drinks. "Do you think", Radagast asked, "that we could be overheard?"

"Certainly not, how could you think that anyone would be secretly listening!" replied the badger in a theatrically loud voice. "That would be a grave discourtesy." Radagast took the hint and remained silent.

Time passed. Finally, footsteps were heard and an elderly lady ferret entered. "So sorry for the delay gentlemen, but my mother is really not well. However, she insists on seeing you both." They followed her along a dingy corridor as though in a seedy hotel to a large, comfortably furnished room. The room was lit by a wealth of wax candles; it was light, bright and high-ceilinged, quite a contrast to what had come before. Badger looked around: the three of them were alone. Their hostess explained "This is mother's private day room, and she has asked everyone else to leave. I am to wait here; please go through to the bedroom." She was torn between obeying her aged mother and protecting her from these puzzling visitors. "Please remember that she is seriously ill."

The next room was small and dominated by an ornate four-poster to rival any in Toad Hall. In the bed, propped up by many pillows was the tiny figure of Ma Ferret. At the bedside was an equally tiny mouse nurse; she made curtsy to the gentlemen and scuttled from the room. Ma's eyes were dull and red-rimmed in her ferret face, but her rasping voice was strong and clear. "Is that you Mister Brown? I heard you were in the area, but I didn't believe it."

"Nothing escapes you does it Ma? And please, call me Radagast." While Badger hung back, he came close and spoke more softly. "I can do nothing for old age, but your cataracts I will ease." He placed a hand over each eye in turn. "That is far from a cure, but it is all I can manage for now. You are tired and need sleep, you will sleep tonight."

The old ferret grinned. "I will call you 'Mister Brown', that is what I called you when I was just a kit."

"So you did. I think you were to be Queen of the May last time I was here. I have selfishly persuaded Badger to bring me here because I need some information from you. Not that it isn't always a pleasure to see you; I have been away far too long."

"Don't try and flatter me you old charmer!" Ma laughed at her little joke. "You want to know who took your wizard's staff I expect."

"No, though I would like it back. It is of no use to anyone else; perhaps those who have it could place it where I will find it?"

"It is the talk of The Wood that you were set upon and your staff stolen. All I know for certain is that no ferret took it or has it."

"I doubt that any animal took it. I do not believe my assailants were locals; but who knows what hands it is in now? It is some other property of mine that I am after: a large box that used to be with the badgers."

He turned to Badger. "If what you tell me of Ma is right she will know the answer to the riddle. Could you read out that final entry about the 'wizard box'?"

Badger harrumphed and read it out solemnly, as though in church:

"CW's heavy gang carried off the wizard chest to new hiding place I am not to know."

He explained "We don't know who wrote this, but I think it must have been my father when he was school age. The date is about eighty years ago. I thought you might remember something about it. The wizard here is rather anxious to get his hands on that chest."

Ma considered this. "Well I don't feel obliged to help, considering that you neither come to see me except when you need something."

They knew when they were being teased and waited patiently. "This chest, it was large and very heavy, yes? There were handles to put carrying poles through? Like the Israelites carrying the Ark of the Covenant?"

"Exactly" said the wizard. "Though I don't go in for that 'deadly to the touch' business. My chest will open only to my hand; that is how the dwarves made it for me."

"I didn't see it" said Ma, "but my pa told me all about it. He said it took them all day to get it out of Badger's house and carry it in relays out of The Wood to the cart."

She stopped and Radagast knew the old tease would wait until he asked. "And where did the cart take it?"

"Toad Hall of course. We all thought that the old Toad had won it at cards. Never thought it was to get it away from your old dad, Badger!"

Badger looked at Radagast and Radagast looked at Badger. Ma Ferret screwed up her wrinkled old face in mirth, and promptly fell asleep, either because of the wizard's injunction or because the visitors had tired her out. The two tiptoed from the room to the tune of Ma's snoring.


	4. Portly Brings News

Chapter 4 - Portly Brings News

Late the following morning Badger and Radagast were still discussing all that they had seen and heard the previous night. Badger wanted to know about his visitor being "set upon". Radagast was concerned that the whole Wild Wood knew his name and where he was. Badger tried to re-assure him: "Ma was just putting two and two together; she had heard about a stranger being attacked and when she saw that brooch she realised that it was you. She is very sharp you know. And none of the others knew you, that was clear; nor will Ma tell them, apart from that daughter of hers who can keep a secret just as well as her mother. We did ask her not to talk, and she won't. But I still don't understand why. What are you afraid of? You are a wizard, and no ordinary one if there is such a thing."

The wizard was not reassured. "What she has worked out others will too. Moreover, the ferrets at least know that there is a stranger in the wood and what he looks like and that he is with Badger. My attempt to go under cover is a miserable failure. I was able to avoid the notice of all those rabbits, but the ferrets were much too alert."

They still hadn't got round to discussing Toad or Toad Hall when the front door bell rang. Badger went to investigate while the wizard stayed where he was. Radagast heard a muttered conversation which went on for some time, and then a young otter preceded Badger back into the room. "This is Portly, Otter's oldest" announced the badger. "We can trust him completely."

Portly looked pleased as Punch with this praise. "My father sent me with a message for Mister Badger; we had no idea that you were here. Pleased to meet you sir."

Badger prompted: "Otter's news is bit unexpected to say the least."

Portly took a deep breath. "The authorities have issued a warrant for the arrest of a 'Radagast von Braun' on suspicion of spying! Father had heard talk of strangers in the area, and he sent me out to go round the wood to let people know. Naturally, I started with Mister Badger."

Badger explained "Otter is a magistrate and takes his role very seriously."

"There's more" said Portly. "Father says that wanted posters are already up around town, and he has to get some on view in the village and the post office. And he's been told that the newspaper will be offering a reward; you know: 'for information received leading to the apprehension of the miscreant'."

Badger shook his head. "Seems that you were right Radagast. I can trust the ferrets up to a point, but not when it comes to money. Someone who saw us last night is bound to 'shop' you, even if Ma forbids it. We'll have to find somewhere else for you to hide."

Portly agreed to tell no one, not even his father, and left to pass on his father's message to other eminent citizens. He would return later.

Over lunch Badger and the wizard had much to talk about. Radagast explained that two mornings ago he had been walking in a narrow lane with high banks on both sides, somewhere near the river, when men holding swords came up behind him, and men with pistols appeared in front. "Fortunately they must have been sent to take me alive. I couldn't agree to that so I attacked them with my staff. I put my full power into it and sent the men in front reeling. Then yet more men appeared above the hedgerows; all I could think of was to leave my staff behind as a diversion and run for it. I gave them the slip and entered the Wild Wood."

"A diversion, how so?"

"For a minute or so they were all convinced that the staff was me! By the time they had realised that they had wrestled a wooden pole to the ground I was out of sight."

"And they can't wield your staff themselves?"

"Only those capable of making their own could do that. What I said to Ma Ferret last night was true; it is of no use to anyone else. But that reminds me, from what Ma said some local must have witnessed the whole thing; I hope they enjoyed it."

Badger smiled grimly. "Your attackers may have been men from the town, but they probably had a local guide or two. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't been secretly followed for days. The weasels in particular enjoy that sort of thing."

They agreed that Badger would visit the weasels alone and make discrete enquiries about the "wooden pole". He argued "Ma would not lie to me; if she said that no ferret has your staff then we must look elsewhere. The weasels are the most likely candidates."

The conversation finally turned to Toad and Toad Hall. Radagast had no knowledge of either, so Badger gave a brief description of the house followed by a long and lively account of the Toad. He went into Toad's obsession with motor cars and his imprisonment and escape, while the wizard listened intently. He recounted the takeover of Toad Hall by the Wild Wooders, and its recapture. He described Toad's resolution to behave.

"And he has, much to my surprise and delight. Not just that either, he has done very well for himself. While he no longer even owns a motor car he has seen the importance of them; he put all his money into motoring: motor car factories and sales rooms; petrol stations and garages; road building and mending; petroleum refining and so on; even motor racing. He must have had some good advice from someone because he has made a fortune; he has become a millionaire in just a few years. He is still the bachelor, as far as I know, but he has become a gad-about. Last I heard he had gone to Monte Carlo for the summer. Some silly yarn about organising a motor car race through the streets! Otter and I think he's gone for the gaming tables."

"Then Toad Hall is empty?"

"Thinking of that chest of yours, eh? No such luck, I'm afraid. Toad is nervous about leaving the old place empty, and who can blame him? He rented the whole place out to Fox and his family for the summer. The problem is that Fox and I don't get on. Last time we met he threatened me with his lawyers. It's a silly business; his father and I were at least on nodding terms. But Fox, that's another story; Toad is about only one around here that does get on with him – a very prickly character."

"So Toad Hall is out as a hiding place for me? Where can I go, it's getting a bit cool at nights to be out in the open?"

Just then the doorbell rang again and an excited Portly was with them. He had been round to all the notables he said, and nobody knew anything about a strange spy in their midst. He waved a copy of the local paper, "an independent paper, published every Saturday", and showed them the lead article, headed "£100 Reward for Spy":

"A rich patriot who wishes to remain anonymous has put up £100 as a reward for whoever leads to the arrest of the shady foreigner Radagast Von Braun, known to be in the area."

"He is dangerous" the article continued "and members of the public should not approach him." Radagast chuckled and took the paper from Portly to look at it more closely. He pointed to a second story on the front page "Mystery Fireworks Explosion?"

"This seems", he said, "to be about my encounter with those thugs a couple of days ago; it would have looked like fireworks from a distance. It is a good job the reporters didn't put two and two together or they really would have had a story."

Over cake and coffee in the kitchen the three of them discussed what to do next. It was decided that Badger would take the wizard to Water Rat's home that very night. "He is a good fellow" said Badger "and won't turn a hair if we arrive un-announced."

Portly volunteered to persuade his father, without giving the game away, to find out who was the "anonymous patriot" who could afford so large a sum as one hundred pounds. "It may help us" he said "to find out what all this is about. It may be the same as whoever paid those thugs to waylay you, sir."

Come evening Portly was expected at home and had to leave. "He's a bright lad" remarked Badger after he had gone. "He hopes to go up to Oxford in a year or two, if his father can afford it. It won't be easy for them, and I have been thinking how I might help without embarrassing them."


	5. The Water Rats

Chapter 5 - The Water Rats

With a solid supper under their belts, Badger led Radagast along the passage towards the door at the edge of the Wild Wood, not far from the River Bank and the Water Rat's home. "Radagast," asked Badger "you said that you left your chest here before the Wild Wood grew up?"

"Long before, and long before there was a sett here. It was a hobbit hole first, if that means anything to you. Then those hobbits moved west, all the way to what is now Ireland, and my chest remained here, some way underground. Eventually the Romans arrived and had a villa put up on top. All the stonework around us is theirs. They did not stay long, the area was abandoned, the villa soon collapsed and got covered over. Then the first badgers arrived and dug their sett among the ruins. They were ordinary animals then, not like you present-day Wild Wooders."

Radagast had hinted – and not for the first time - at a subject which to both Wild Wooders and River Bankers was taboo: their own dual nature. Badger quickly changed the subject. "Are there still hobbits in the wide world?"

"Indeed there are, but not in England I think. There are groups I know in Ireland, and in France, and several places in the Austro-Hungarian Empire. I have heard of others in Italy and Spain."

"What of dwarves, Radagast, you said that they made your chest?"

"They are found here and there in the mountains all over northern Europe, but they are diminished both in numbers and height since the old days. They are very secretive, hiding from men. There are a few in north Wales, but you could search for a lifetime and never find a trace of them. Lately I have had dealings with them because of their enemy the goblins. Fortunately they too have declined in size and numbers, and the bigger orcs are long gone."

They had now reached the secret door at the end of the long passage. Badger carefully locked it as they passed into the cold night air. There was a moon in the sky giving sufficient light to find their way out of the bushes and brambles to the hedge that was the boundary of the wood. Past that there were pastures and then a meadow leading down to the river.

"Ratty lives right on the river, him and his new wife. They got married this spring; they had a quiet wedding in the village church and then a lavish reception at Toad Hall – Toad insisted on it and paid for it. I think Ratty would have preferred something more modest. That was the last time I saw Toad. The water rats I've met a couple of times since, but I'm not one for socializing."

"Are you sure I'll be welcome?" asked the wizard. "The Water Rat may be a good friend of yours, but we are imposing on his good lady."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've had enough time in her company to know that she has an adventurous streak; harbouring a wanted criminal will appeal to her I'm certain. She is an ardent suffragette, always getting into trouble with the police."

"Sorry," asked Radagast, "but what is a suffragette?"

Badger decided that explaining the finer points of democracy to a wizard might be difficult. He admired his friend's wife for her spirit and conviction, but did not approve of females in general having the vote. Indeed he did not approve of universal _male_ suffrage: voting should be the prerogative of the property owner, someone who had a proper stake in the country. The thought of every feckless rabbit and weasel – and he knew many – casting a vote appalled him.

"We'll be there in a few minutes and she can explain it to you herself. It would be difficult to prevent her doing it. Ratty indulges her. Not," he added hurriedly "that he is under her thumb or anything like that. It's just his easy-going way."

It was not long before Badger, Radagast, Ratty and Cola were together in the Water Rats' neat little sitting room sipping a rather good sherry and nibbling little almond biscuits. Cola brightly explained, as she always did to new people she met, that her proper name was 'Arvicola' – an old family name – but that _everyone_ called her 'Cola'. Badger had gone ahead in case the Water Rats had visitors, and found that Ratty and his young wife were 'at home' and quite alone. There was a little awkwardness at first, but once Cola realised that Radagast was genuine and not "some swindling smoke-and-mirrors hedge wizard," she warmed to him and turned on her considerable charm. They had seen the local paper and were positively keen to help the fugitive. "Fortunately" said the practical Ratty, "we are currently managing without servants. One hundred pounds is a huge sum, and most Wild Wooders would inform for the price of a pint."

"That is what raised my suspicions" said Cola, pleased to seem a vole of the world. "The going rate for foreign spies is only five pounds, ten if they openly carry weapons."

Radagast let Badger do the talking, and he gave the water rats an account of what had happened from the time he had found the wizard in his study. The two water rats readily agreed to house Radagast and keep him hidden. Badger then left to get home, fearing that there would be a determined effort to break into it during his absence.

Cola had many questions for Radagast; she wanted to know why he was in the area now, what was so important about his missing chest, who he thought had organised his ambush, and so on and so on. All questions that Badger had been too delicate to raise with his new friend.

"I have been on this earth very much longer than was expected, and I have to leave soon. Things are changing and there are a great many loose ends to be cleared up and unfinished business to be seen to. You animals here, you River Bankers and villagers and Wild Wooders, and all the rest, are one of the most pressing. The chest is another: I simply must not leave it for men to get their hands on it.

"Who organised the ambush? I could make a wild guess, but I prefer to wait and see if Otter or his son can find out who put up that hundred pound award: I am convinced that it is the same person. And the same who persuaded the authorities that I am a danger to them, and the same who has poisoned the minds of men hereabouts against me.

"Lurking around doing nothing goes against the grain, but it is better to keep my head down here for a day or two than find myself in a prison for years on trumped up charges like Toad. Do you know when Toad is due home, or when Fox is due to leave Toad Hall? You are not good friends of Fox by any chance?

Ratty shook his head. "He is not a friend, no, though I know him better than Badger does. The Foxes have lived in a big house called _The Earth_ on the edge of the village for generations. The village squires if you like. Fox's father came into money several years ago and started making changes. He funded an elementary school for the village children: mice and hedgehogs at first; then youngsters from the Wild Wood: rabbits, squirrels, weasels and even ferrets. Not stoats though, they go their own way. There was talk of an infirmary and though nothing came of it he and old Toad did endow some almshouses between them.

"Now, Fox is spending money on himself. He started by buying paintings and statues. Now his whole family is staying at Toad Hall while major changes are going on at The Earth; they are practically rebuilding it. And the entertaining! He often travels abroad on business, and this summer he has had lots of foreign guests staying at Toad Hall. The stoats say he treats the place like his own. They don't like these foreigners at all, but say that Fox is treating them like royalty! Expensive wines, chauffeur driven motor cars everywhere, no expense spared."

"Why the stoats in particular?" asked Radagast.

"Before he left, Toad dismissed the servants saying that Fox wanted to bring in his own. There was a lot of muttering in the Wild Wood, but then Fox took on three times the number that Toad had had, and all of them stoats from the Wild Wood; he even had several given training as chauffeurs. At first the stoats were cock-a-hoop – Fox was paying top wages – but when the guests arrived they brought their own servants with them, and those servants did not get on at all with the stoats. There were fisticuffs below stairs more than once! Fox always sided with the visitors and gradually most of the stoats were dismissed."

Cola chipped in: "The stoats are tight-lipped about it all, but they are disappointed to put it mildly! They were staking a lot on the money they expected to earn. The weasels and the other Wild Wooders have little sympathy for them because all the work being done on Fox's old house is bringing them in much needed earnings. However it's all going to change very soon: Toad is due back before the end of the month and Fox must vacate the hall by next Friday at the latest."

The three remained talking late into the night. Not once was the suffragette movement mentioned. Ratty and Cola had met through a folklore society and they were fascinated by Radagast's tales of elves, dwarves and goblins. But when he asked them about Pan they could only blink and yawn; it was time for bed.


	6. A Busy Sunday

Chapter 6 – A Busy Sunday

Badger arrived home to find a couple of bored looking rabbits standing by his front door. As soon as they saw him one nudged the other and ran off. The other hung around, but disappeared into the darkness when Badger told him brusquely to "Hop it!"

His sleep was not disturbed that night, but Badger had hardly finished a very early breakfast when the doorbell rang. It was a squirrel he did not recognize who claimed to be a newspaper reporter, and was boldly asking Badger for a statement on reports that Badger had been seen consorting with known criminals. Badger was furious but tried not to show it – it does not do to get on the wrong side of the gentlemen of the press, even a little local once-a-week rag which would fold tomorrow without the financial support of its proprietor. Badger was proud of his quick rejoinder: "Known criminals? Be careful what you allege young squirrel. If you are referring Mister Toad you must know that he received a royal pardon; your paper made a big enough fuss about it at the time."

A good newspaper reporter is not easily daunted, and this squirrel had ambitions. "I was referring, sir, to the criminal Von Braun. You have been seen with someone fitting his description, there are witnesses."

Badger had had time overnight to consider how to deal with this line of inquiry. "Well these witnesses have the advantage of me, because I have seen no description of this Von Braun. Has he been found guilty of something?"

"Mister Badger, do you have a foreigner, a man, staying with you?"

"No I do not! And don't be ridiculous, how could a man stay in a badger's sett? Good day to you!" Before any more questions could be asked he closed his door in the squirrel's face. The squirrel did not ring again, but remained patiently by the door waiting for the visitor he knew was coming.

It was a good hour, but Otter finally arrived in his role as magistrate, with a trail of busybodies following behind him. They saw him ring, greet Badger like an old friend and be admitted together with two rabbits who were acting as special constables. Another hour passed and Otter and his constables emerged, shaking hands and smiling all round. The squirrel rushed up, asking Otter for a statement. Otter ignored him, and in a loud voice read out a prepared statement to the crowd which had gathered because of a rumour that he was going to arrest Badger.

"_With the aid of these two constables I have established that no one is staying at Mr Badger's home. I have every confidence in Mr Badger, who is a pillar of the local community and a good personal friend of long standing._

"_The wanted man, Radagast von Braun, is still being sort, though the authorities do not know whether he is still in the area. Anyone with information regarding his whereabouts should inform me or one of my constables. The public is asked not to approach him, as he may be dangerous._

"_May I also make it clear that at this stage Radagast von Braun is wanted for questioning as a suspect, and that is all; no one should take the law into their own hands." _

He glared at a group of rough looking stoats as he said this. "Thank you, that is all."

Brushing off the reporter with a hurried "No interviews now, I'm very busy" he strode off towards the Chief Weasel's residence. Badger had suggested that he make inquiries about the wizard's staff as "it could be vital evidence." He therefore spoke to two of the Chief's nephews, hinting that "should a walking stick or something like it belonging to the wanted man turn up, it might lead to at least a part of the award money being handed over." The weasels would give nothing away. As Otter said to Badger later "They didn't have it themselves or they would have said something. I reckon they know exactly who does have it and they don't want them getting the award."

The weasels did complain loudly about the stoats, telling him that as magistrate he should do something about them. He was sufficiently worried by this that after dismissing the two constables, who were eager to get to their Sunday lunches, he returned to talk to Badger again.

"Ever since being evicted so easily from Toad Hall the stoats, ferrets and weasels no longer trust each other, and the three communities keep themselves to themselves, even though they live cheek-by-jowl."

Badger nodded in agreement. "Each blamed the others" he said.

"Right," continued Otter, "and now the weasels say that the stoats are up to something and are keeping it a close secret. Whatever it is, the weasels say that they are desperate to raise some cash. They had hoped to do it by working at Toad Hall, and now they are determined to win that one hundred pounds prize, come what may. There could be violence, real violence, not just the usual brawling. There are armed stoats stationed throughout the Wild Wood and beyond, and they have coerced some of the rabbits into helping them. Be sure that wherever you go you will be secretly followed. Even that passage of yours to the edge of the wood may have its hidden watcher outside. What can I do, Badger?"

Badger pondered; things were getting complicated. He began to regret not showing Radagast the door as soon as he found him: taking his ease without a by-your-leave! Still, he was enjoying his game of dissembling with Otter, who probably understood exactly what was going on. "Tell that son of yours what you've told me, he'll know what to do. And one of us should talk to the stoats."

"I suppose it ought to be me," sighed Otter, "It is a public safety issue: I don't want rioting or worse in my area. I'll go now."

When Otter eventually got to sit down to a late lunch with his family, the conversation was all about the stoats. "They are up to something alright," said Otter through a mouth full of roast potato, "and they won't let on what it is. All I could get was that they were excited about it, and that it won't happen 'til they get the money to fund it."

Treacle tart and custard had just been brought to table when there was a knock at the door. Otter went to attend to it himself, wondering whether it was such a good thing being the local magistrate. On the doorstep was Fox; he was not his usual, supercilious self.

Fox was gently ushered into Otter's study and given a large medicinal brandy. At first his talk swung widely between blaming himself for doing something, and demanding that Otter do something. After the strong drink had calmed him down, a rare case of alcohol having a sobering effect, Fox was able to explain what had happened. He was expecting his guests to start leaving the following day, but they had that very morning boldly informed him that they all intended to stay, and that it was he who was leaving! They had then, with much laughter, expelled from the building him, Vixen and all their youngsters, together with the remaining stoats. Vixen and the others, he told Otter, had gone straight to their own home, hoping that it was in a fit state to receive them. Fox was furious at being tricked and humiliated, he was also conscious, he said, of having let down his friend Toad, whose ancestral pile was once again under occupation.

Otter was for taking up arms and marching on Toad Hall on his own that instant, but everyone else was against such a foolhardy action. Fortunately he had seen reason by the time one of the special constables had arrived, keen to earn more at Sunday rates. The constable was dispatched to ask Badger to come immediately to join Otter for a council of war. Portly, on his own initiative, took out the smaller of their two rowing boats, and headed down river to the see the Water Rats.

Badger took nearly an hour to arrive, during which time Fox alternatively sulked and fulminated, though another brandy and a large slice of the treacle tart did improve his mood a little. Fox and Badger greeted each other rather stiffly, and then Fox repeated his story to Badger and the special constable. Fox demanded that Otter, as magistrate, swear in a posse of Wild Wooders as special constables and evict the overstaying guests that very day. Otter refused, not because he was against such action. but because of the expense of so many specials on a Sunday. "Besides," he said, "it's pouring with rain now and will be for the next hour at least. By the time we've got the numbers you reckon are needed, it will be dark, and it's a good way on foot to Toad Hall. It must wait 'til the morning."

Badger supported Otter, and took him aside to talk quietly where they would not be overheard. "Otter, you are overlooking no less than three - no four - very important facts. The first is that we both know that Fox is not totally honest, at best what he says is coloured by his own interests."

"True," agreed Otter, "and your other points?"

"Well, Toad Hall is not Fox's, even he doesn't claim that; we can't be _sure_ that Toad would want us charging in."

"Humph! History suggests that he would. Next?"

"History also suggests that once the Wild Wooders are in the Hall it might not be so easy to dislodge them!"

"Ah", conceded Otter, "that is a good point, but what else can we do?"

"Finally, may I remind you that as an impartial upholder of the law, you should at least talk to these foreigners before assailing them. My suggestion is that just the three of us - you, me and the good constable here - simply go up to Toad Hall and knock on the door. If we are offered violence then your case is made and we return in force."

Otter agreed to this, but as it was still pelting with rain they agreed to wait until the weather had eased off. Otter asked the constable if he knew what the stoats were up to.

"Well sir, it is true they are combing the Wood and here abouts for any sign of this wanted man; seemingly they are determined to get that handsome reward.

"But there is another thing as you should know sirs. I've overheard the stoats talking more than once, and some of them say that they won't go back to Toad Hall, even to work for Mister Toad himself. They say what the place is haunted, and those that say it are stout-hearted lads with their feet on the ground, at least when they're sober if you take my meaning."

Otter asked whether this was the reason that most of the stoats had stopped working at Toad Hall.

"Some of them sir, yes," replied the good rabbit, "but most of them say it was because they got into arguments with the guests, who they said was 'most hoity-toity'. Most of the other Wild Wooders say 'twas because they were caught filching the foreigners' belongings."

Before long the wind had dropped and the rain had turned to drizzle. Fox, still bad tempered, was persuaded by the combined efforts of the others that his first duty was to Vixen and his family, and strode off towards the village. Badger and Otter gingerly got the constable aboard Otter's other rowing boat. He had never been in a boat before, and this perturbed him more even than the thought of arriving at a haunted house in the dark. "He is not a happy bunny," thought Otter, struggling to keep a straight face.

Badger had more experience in boats, but was hopeless at rowing, and so it was all up to Otter, fortunately a well–muscled individual, to pull against the current all the way up to Toad Hall. By the time that they had moored by Toad's boathouse, and had the constable once more on dry land, it was a good deal brighter that when they had set out. The grounds seemed deserted and they walked up towards the house. The clock in the stable tower rang for six o'clock; there was not another sound.


	7. Radagast Goes In

Chapter 7 – Radagast Goes In

While Otter was having such a busy time, the wizard and the water rats were taking it easy. Radagast had gone out early with tools borrowed from the Water Rat and cut himself two stout willow wands. "A proper wizard's staff takes a lot of work to prepare" he told them. "While a wand can be finished in a day and is better than nothing. I might even be able to use one to find my old staff if it is still in the area. If I don't have a staff then I always arm myself with _two_ wands; it never seems to occur to anyone that a wizard may be carrying more than one."

Ratty was taking a well earned post-washing-up nap, and Cola was warming to the subject of votes for women, when Portly tied up at their landing stage. He was bursting with news.

"First," he said, "the stoats are determined to earn the hundred pounds award money; there are stoats, some carrying rifles, everywhere. They could be nosing around here any time looking for their 'spy'."

"Not for an hour or two they won't," yelled a recumbent Ratty from the next room, "a big storm will be breaking any minute now and they just hate getting wet."

However, once Portly got onto Fox's news Ratty was wide awake and on his feet. "What is your father going to do?" he asked. Portly explained that Badger had been sent for.

"Thank goodness. Don't say I said so, but your father is liable to rash decisions at times. Badger will see he doesn't do anything he'll later regret."

Radagast, meanwhile, had come to a decision. "This bother at Toad Hall may be connected with my own problems. It is time I did something; I must go to Toad Hall now and see for myself. I will need a guide."

Ratty clapped his hands "The secret passage! Badger led Toad, Moley and myself into Toad Hall from a secret passage near the river. I'm sure I can find it again."

Cola suggested that it would simpler just to walk up to the front door, but Radagast agreed with Ratty, much to the latter's delight. "Remember there are stoats out there looking for him" said Ratty. "They won't find him in a tunnel so secret that even Portly hadn't heard of it."

"There is another reason," said Radagast. "I do not _know_ who these 'foreigners' may be, but I fear the worst. If I can sneak in quietly I may find what I need to know, and get out again without giving myself away." He would not be drawn on what his worst fear might be.

Meanwhile the storm had arrived; it had gone so dark that the lamps had to be lit; the wind howled, and the rain lashed down. "No point in going out in that," said Cola, "You won't find the tunnel without a lantern, and I don't think that even our best storm lantern will stay lit in that wind."

Almost as she said this, the voice of the wind dropped to silence and then swiftly rose to an almighty roar. Cola and Ratty clung to each other, and Radagast stood tall, looking up and around, frowning. Almost as quickly the roar ceased and the howl recommenced. "We must wait a little," announced the Wizard, "storms like that soon pass and do not return."

Soon their plans were laid. Cola and Portly would row Portly's boat back upstream to Otter's modest chalet; once there they would tell Badger what Radagast was intending. Portly thought that for the present the less his father knew about the wizard the better. Meanwhile, Ratty and Radagast would walk along the river bank to find the entrance to the secret passageway. Then both would go up the tunnel as far as the trapdoor. Radagast would go in and look around while Ratty waited below.

Ratty collected together his weapons and miscellaneous bits of equipment, and loaded his pistols. The wizard accepted a short sword but refused other weapons. He spent time working on his two wands, waving each over the other in turn while muttering under his breath. When he was finished he was able to conjure a persistent weak light from the tip of one, and throw sparks from the other.

Outside, water dripped from the trees but otherwise nothing seemed changed, the River flowed on just as before. They left Cola and Portly bailing the rain water out of the rowing boat, which had been half-filled by run-off from the Water Rats' roof, and made their way along the river bank, much overgrown at this time of year. It was slow going because the entrance was well hidden and the Water Rat was afraid of going past it. Once found it was a tricky business lowering themselves into the tunnel without falling in, as Toad had done years before. Safely inside Ratty lit the lantern he was carrying, and Radagast conjured up a light from one of his wands. The passageway was low and its floor uneven and the wizard had banged his head a good many times before they judged themselves underneath Toad Hall. They could hear nothing but their own breathing. They continued, more stealthily now, up the passage to its end. They listened but still nothing could be heard. The wizard stood wobbling on the camping stool that the Water Rat had brought with him, and gradually raised up the trapdoor immediately above them. All was darkness.

Ratty was silently berating himself for not bringing a stepladder, but there was no need: the wizard heaved himself up and into the room above with surprising agility and silently lowered the trapdoor. Their plan was that the Water Rat would wait for one hour. If the wizard had not returned by then he was to go back down the tunnel and raise the alarm. Only now, sitting on his little camping stool with only the flickering lantern light for company did he realise how long that hour was going to feel. He checked his pocket watch; it was just six o'clock.

He brought out the little notebook and pencil he kept in an inner pocket, but he could not concentrate and the light was poor even for his sharp eyes, so he put them away again without a line of verse written. He looked again at his watch: ten past six. His legs were stiff from sitting on the low stool, so he paced two and fro swinging his cutlass. The candle guttered for a moment and he had a sudden fright: what if the candle should go out? Where were his matches? Why hadn't he thought of a spare candle? He was not comfortable underground; this would have been a job for Mole. Where was Mole, was he even still alive? More important right now: where was Radagast, was he still alive? Could the hour be up already; at least if it was he could leave this horrible tunnel? Why had he agreed to an impossible plan? It was only twenty past six, and yes his watch was still ticking. Realising that he had to take control of his rising panic, he placed the stool right into an end corner of the tunnel and sat down leaning into the corner. Then, holding his cutlass out in front of him, he closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his breathing. He thought of his brave young wife and what she would think of him if he did panic - and what she would say.

When, a few minutes later, sounds were heard overhead it was to his considerable credit that he did not freeze in fear, bolt down the tunnel, scream, or even be seized with the thought that some nameless horror was coming to get him. A glimmer of light was visible as the trapdoor was raised, and he heard the wizard's calming voice, "Are you there Water Rat? There are some people up here I would like you to meet."


	8. In Toad Hall

Chapter 8 – In Toad Hall

The Water Rat was hauled up into the butler's pantry, glad of being out of that narrow tunnel at last. "Never mind your things, Rat," said the Wizard, "You can get them later if you must."

"I take it that it's good news?" asked the Water Rat, anxious for reassurance.

"The best: these 'guests' of Fox, they're **elves**, all of them, and that silly animal never realised!"

As in a dream Water Rat was led into the banqueting room, where in a pool of light beneath one great chandelier sat Badger, Otter, a rabbit whom the Rat did not know, and three strangers. The rest of the great room was in darkness, for the curtains were drawn and it was dusk outside, but he could make out several more of the tall strangers standing or walking in the gloom. As they came in the three seated strangers stood, gave a nodding bow to the wizard and himself and sat down again. The Water Rat was led to join them, and he found himself seated next to Badger.

Of the rest of that evening and night the Water Rat retained only a few memories, some hazy, others like vivid tableaux. He could picture the rabbit, fast asleep, being carried out of the room by three or four elves. He remembered being amazed and delighted by the fruit, bread and wine that was placed in front of him. He could not recall too well the actual tastes and flavours, but they were unlike anything that had ever come from his own widely-provisioned larder. He had seen his Cola and Portly being ushered in, and one of the seated elves getting up and making a deep bow to Portly, solemnly addressing the young otter in a language he did not know. He clearly remembered getting up and gently bringing Cola to sit next to him, telling her in whispers that the strange men were in fact elves, and friends of Radagast.

He thought he had heard strange music, sweet and sad at the same time, which spoke to him very like the voice of the River. There was the ever-present background murmur of quiet speech in a strange language, as Radagast and the elves talked and talked. He remembered being led, half asleep, from the room while Badger, Otter and Radagast talked on with the elves. He thought he had seen Otter and Radagast talking together, and his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that Otter might suddenly realise that he was talking to a wanted man.

He awoke in the morning to find himself sprawled on a sofa in Toad Hall's grand salon cuddled up with a sleeping Cola. Bright sunlight was streaming through the great windows straight onto his face. Portly was talking to him.

"Mr Water Rat, are you awake? Father has already gone, taking that rabbit back to the Wood on foot. I'm leaving now, taking one of our rowing boats home; mother will be worried as we've been gone all night."

Ratty was always quick to wake. "Yes of course, Portly. Cola and I will take the other one down stream to your place for you. And do call me Ratty, there's a good fellow. What did that elf say to you last night when you came in, he seemed to regard you a person of some distinction?"

"The wizard translated it for me. It was: 'Welcome to one under the protection of the great Pan.'"

"Pan! Goodness me. But what did he mean?"

"That's the odd thing mister …err… Ratty. The wizard said to ask you. He said that if you tried hard you would remember!"

Ratty looked around. Apart from Portly and Cola, who was still clinging to him in her sleep, he could see no one in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Badger is on that settle behind you; it was his snoring that woke me earlier this morning. We all, apart from the elves and your wizard, spent the end of the night here. He, the wizard that is, is still talking to the elves over breakfast. Why don't the two of you," and he indicated Cola, who was beginning to stir, "join them and get something to eat. Leave Mr Badger to his sleep."

Radagast, however, was alone in the banqueting hall, and was helping himself to breakfast things from the sideboard when they came in. "Well, well! You did say, you two, that you were no particular friends of Fox, didn't you." They nodded. "It's a complicated tale, and you don't need to know it all, but it very much seems that Fox has a lot to answer for."

"Was he the 'anonymous patriot' who put up that one hundred pounds reward?" asked Cola. "Does he have your staff?"

"I still do not know where my staff is, or whether my chest is here somewhere. As far as I know Fox is ignorant of my existence; he may come to learn of it bye and bye when I get round to him. From what the elves tell me, he has been cheating on one and all. You said that Fox had been treating his guests like royalty, and so he had – with their own money. It was their money Fox used to rent this place and pay the stoats while they were here. It is their money he's spending doing up that old house of his. Money that should have been spent for the good of the community!

"There are many small elven companies in the world, each of which go their own way. Well, one rich clan decided some time ago to make charitable donations, and they used Fox's father as their agent. They gave him some of their accumulated treasure, silver and jewels mainly, which he converted into cash and spent locally: a school and almshouses in the village; a small infirmary in the town; low-rent cottages for animals and so on. They came to trust him and made the mistake of trusting his son. They finally learnt their error when they discovered what he was telling the stoats who worked here. The elves gave valuable little gifts as compensation to those stoats whose services were not needed; Fox then told the stoats that these gifts were merely trinkets, worthless gewgaws. Small wonder that there was bad blood between stoat and elf! Badger has agreed to talk to the stoats and see what can be done to sort things out."

"Indeed I have," said Badger, who had been listening for some time, un-noticed in the doorway. "Breakfast first though. Leave some of that bacon, if you don't mind, Ratty. I'll need a good breakfast before the hike to the Wild Wood."

"We can give you a ride most of the way, Badger. One of Otter's rowing boats is still tied up by the boathouse," said the Water Rat. "Cola and I can take you as least as far as Otter's."

The four animals sat down to a solid English breakfast, too hungry for further conversation. When Cola had finished her second cup of Darjeeling she asked Radagast where their hosts were, meaning the elves.

"They have asked to be excused," he said, "They have a lot to do in the little time left before they go."

"And you, Radagast," she asked, "what will you do? Are you staying with them now?"

"Here seems as good as anywhere. Otter knows I'm here, but we have become acquainted and he will not be coming back to arrest me. His constable did not notice me – rabbits are easily tricked. My chest may be here, and I will not leave while there is a chance of finding it. The elves have offered to search, and I will continue after they have gone."

"Where are they going," asked Cola, "back home?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long one? In short, they are going on: out of this world to Elvenhome. Most have already gone. That was no ordinary storm yesterday; it was a sending of the Valar. The Elder Ones, the ancient elves I told you about, who have faded in men's eyes to seem no more than phantoms, they were all taken by it. Toad Hall has been hosting more than a few elves; every elf in Western Europe has gathered here in preparation for their great and final journey. Very soon there will be no elves left here or in the wide world; they will never be seen again by living men. Or animals."

Ratty and Cola sat holding paws, absorbing this news, for to them it was no small thing to come upon something so wonderful as a gathering of elves, only to be told that it was to be lost to them very soon. Badger, who obviously knew all this already, ambled over to the sideboard and refilled his plate: "I can manage with little sleep, but only on a full stomach."

Soon they were in the rowing boat down by the boathouse, Cola and Ratty seated close together with an oar each, and Badger filling the other seat. Radagast came down to see them off, and he thanked all three for their hospitality. "We shall meet again in a day or two I expect."

He handed a heavy little pull-cord bag to Badger, "For the stoats, you know what to say to them."


	9. Busy Monday

Chapter 9 – Busy Monday

It was a busy day for many, though it was a little while before all this busyness became widely known.

The morning was particularly busy and frustrating for Otter. After walking with the rabbit constable to the Wild Wood, he went into town and to the police station. Despite him being a magistrate and well known there, all they would tell him about the arrest warrant was that they were "expecting developments." He went to see the newspaper editor, who could only tell him that the hundred pound award had been donated by a gentleman staying at the Grand Hotel. He went to the Grand Hotel, only to be told that the gentleman had taken an early train and was not expected back before late.

By good fortune, while taking lunch at an inn, he met a fellow magistrate who gave him a ride back in his motorcar. His day's work not done though, Otter, taking Portly with him for company, then made the trek into the Wild Wood to see what progress Badger had made with the stoats.

Badger had paused at the Otter's long enough to assure Mother Otter that her husband and son had not been up to mischief the night past, and that Otter was in no danger. Then, leaving the two Water Rats there, he had gone home "to check that all is well" – by which he meant that he was going to put his feet up for an hour or two.

All the to-ing and fro-ing - though he had been enjoying himself hugely - had had its effect on his elderly frame, so that when he left home again he needed his walking stick. Fortunately it was not far to the stoats. Once there he spent a long and increasingly jovial time in their company. Two senior stoats accompanied him back home, and he was just saying goodbye to them on his doorstep when Otter and Portly arrived. Warm greetings all round were followed by cheery good-byes, and the two stoats marched away. Badger beckoned the two otters indoors.

Otter was amazed: "Badger, what's been going on, what did you say to them? I have never known any stoat to behave like that. Since I became magistrate they've been down right stand-offish."

Badger grinned. "They are still angry with Fox, but they've agreed to leave him to the two of us. I now know their big secret, but I've sworn to tell no one, not even you, until they've done the courtesies. You know how it is in the Wild Wood: once they've spoken to Ma Ferret and the Chief Weasel and his nephews - which they are to do this very day – then the news can go out."

"It must be something big for them to observe those old customs," said Otter. "Knowing the stoats as I do, their happiness must be down to money; you've given them a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, all that elves gave me to pass on, and with the promise of a great deal more."

"Then are they dropping this absurd hunt for Radagast? Or have they realized already that he must be in Toad Hall?"

"Yes and no. They are too busy celebrating their change in fortune right now, and they are 'withdrawing their sentries'. But it will take more than all my threats and promises to keep them away from a hundred pound prize for long. And of course the ferrets and weasels, and the rabbits come to that, are still up for the award. The sooner we find who is behind that reward offer the better."

Otter related the little he had found out in town that morning. The two friends agreed that the 'gentleman' in the Grand Hotel should be confronted as soon as possible. They did not admit it in front of Portly, but they were glad of any excuse to delay a confrontation with Fox. However, Badger declined to go into town the next day, pleading with some justification his poorly foot and general fatigue. "I'm getting old, and that's that."

It was finally decided that Otter and Portly, together with the Water Rat if they could persuade him, should descend on the Grand Hotel as soon as they could manage it the following morning, and not leave until they had interviewed the unknown 'gentleman.' As all were more than a little tired, the two otters paused only for 'a glass of something warming' before leaving for home, resolved to get an early night.

It had been a dull day, dank and chilly, for autumn was now setting in, and it was getting dark early. "Poor Badger," said Otter as they trudged through fallen leaves dislodged by the recent storm, "His life has been turned upside down ever since that wizard turned up out of the blue."

It had been a busy day too for the stoats and ferrets. Especially so for the stoats, because when you are not as organised and efficient as you would like others to believe, maintaining unruly stoats and disgruntled rabbits as spies, watchmen and sentries over a wide area requires a great deal of dashing about. There was much confusion, duplication of effort, and pointless activity. After the soaking many had received in the storm, a number of the rabbits refused further cooperation point blank, which only added to the stoats' difficulties.

Their watchers saw Otter and his special constable arrive early in the Wild Wood and Otter depart again in the direction of town. Their riverbank lookouts observed Portly arrive home alone in his rowing boat. Their spies, advancing up river, spotted Badger being rowed down stream by the Water Rats. A little later, their observers noted the arrival home of the two Water Rats. However, no stoat agent had gone so far afield as Toad Hall before the general recall went out following Badger's visit to their headquarters.

The ferrets too were busy in their own, more relaxed and better co-ordinated, way. Their amusement at the frenzied chaos of the stoats turned to puzzlement at the volte-face in the stoats' behaviour. The ferrets had the village under observation, which the stoats had neglected to do, so only they witnessed a motorised van draw up outside The Earth and take away Fox and his family together with a load of luggage. Only later, when Fox's duplicity became common gossip, was it realised that he had 'done a bunk.'

It was the ferrets too, who had noticed a gang of strangers arrive at the edge of the Wild Wood furthest from the River and uncomfortably close to the village. They kept a close and secret eye on them and passed the word on to the weasels. The elves at Toad Hall alone had seen a second gang of the same strangers in a spinney close to the road to town, and only the elves knew them to be goblins, or in their language, 'orcs'.

Later, two of the most senior stoat captains, each accompanied by his wife, left the celebrations at their headquarters, one pair to see Ma Ferret and the other to see the Chief Weasel and his three nephews. Their news changed the Wild Wood for ever.


	10. All on a Tuesday Morning

Chapter 10 – All on a Tuesday Morning

At first light on Tuesday morning, Portly and his father set out to call on the Water Rats. They had scarcely turned the first bend in the river when they met Ratty and Cola rowing _up_ the river. There was a brief mid-stream conference with the two boats side by side. Otter hoped to persuade Ratty to come with them to town. The Water Rats were adamant however: they were going back to Toad Hall; it was probably their last chance to spend time among the elves. After some discussion it was agreed that the otters, once they had finished their business in town, would call at Toad Hall and talk with Radagast. "After all," said Cola, "he is the sole reason for all this back-and-forth; he has given you – and Badger too – a great deal of bother."

Otter could not argue with that, indeed he had had scarcely a moment to himself since the arrival of that singular arrest warrant. Why was he not going to Toad Hall to arrest the wizard? It was his sworn duty to uphold the law: as soon as he arrived in town he ought to go straight to the police station and lay information as to the whereabouts of the wanted man. He was not going to do that, and he was not clear in his own mind as to why.

The two boats parted and went their own ways. The two water rats rowed straight past Otter's home, eager to get to Toad Hall. They had quarrelled the previous night: they had got round to wondering why they had left Toad Hall at all, and ended up with each blaming the other. Such incidents are the stuff of married life; by the time they had tied up and were wandering across the manicured lawns towards the house they were un-self-consciously hand-in-hand. Only many happy years later, thinking back to these adventures, did they realise that this very moment marked the great turning point, the watershed in their lives.

They might well have realised, then and there that something had changed, but turning a corner they were taken aback by the sight of a motor vehicle of enormous length standing in front of the grand entrance. It was a charabanc, the first either had seen. The only person in sight was sitting in the driver's seat and smoking a pipe. A few hurried steps and Ratty recognised the driver: it was a weasel they both knew. Sidney had moved Cola's things from her parents' home to Ratty's place when they had got married, and since then had helped with the movement of furniture in and out as Cola had spruced the place up and made it a fitting home for an aspiring married couple.

"Morning Sidney," called Ratty, mindful that the weasel did not care to be called 'Sid' by anyone. "Are they all moving out, the guests?"

"Nice machine, eh, Mr Rat. Good morning to you Mrs Rat. Today I'm only taking a few of 'em, what they calls 'an advance party'. Now on Thursday they've got four of these coaches booked. It's a one-way trip, so I reckon that's when they're all going."

Sidney pulled on his pipe, and then it occurred to him that the big news in the Wild Wood might not have reached the River Bank. "Have you heard the big news, sir, about the stoats I mean? They put everyone in the picture last night."

Ratty was intrigued and shook his head. Cola, though, was not to be delayed; she went around the charabanc and climbed the broad steps up to the open doors.

"They are leaving: the stoats - every last man jack of them - is leaving the Wild Wood!" Sidney sounded shocked and annoyed. "They 'have decided to emigrate' – that's what they said. What do you make of that?"

Ratty was agape. "They are kidding aren't they? It isn't serious … is it?"

"We all thought that at first, sir, but they are serious, and the first party has already booked their passage. They are taking ship to the New World, and they have already asked me for a quote to take them down to Southampton docks."

Meanwhile Cola had gone into the vestibule. Radagast was there and he noticed the change in her at once, for he had been expecting it. Now was not the time for lengthy expositions, so he merely greeted her with a slight bow and a twinkle in his eye: "Good morning Cola, can I guess what brings you here?"

. . . . . . .

Deep in the Wild Wood, Ma Ferret herself was not surprised by the stoats' announcement, for she had her informants. She was therefore able to concentrate on the other recent news: the gathering of strangers near the village. Naturally, she was having them watched. She was arranging for a small group to go and parley with them (with a larger armed group as back up), when a runner came with news that they had walked "bold as brass" through the village before dawn, hauling a large hand-cart, and were now encamped in the garden of The Earth, which Fox had left only the day before. There were ten or twelve of them, all rather short for men, and they were dressed for the most part as common labourers, with big hob-nailed boots.

"But their chief," said the runner, a rather young and impressionable ferret, "is dressed up in some sort of strange uniform. He was giving them orders in a foreign language."

If they were now on Fox's land then they were Fox's problem and not Ma's, and she could depend on the villagers to keep a wary eye on them. These strangers were probably just a gang of Welsh labourers come to do some job for Fox. She gave orders for their surveillance to be dropped. But she did send other runners to let Badger and Otter know what was happening. These were strange times and the locals should look out for each other.

. . . . . . . .

Well before Ma's runner reached Otter's home, a messenger from the town police arrived with a document for Otter, and found only Mother Otter and her little ones at home. The envelope was sealed with wax and looked, and indeed was, very official. The messenger, a young police cadet pleased to be free of his sergeant's critical eye, settled in a comfortable chair to enjoy Mother Otter's hospitality. He explained that the envelope should be left for the magistrate himself to open, but that its contents were not confidential. "Indeed," he said, "they will very shortly be common knowledge; notices are to be stuck up in post offices and public places this very day. You've heard about this wanted man, Radagast the Spy?"

"Yes deary."

"Well that's got more serious. The Government have gone and made him an outlaw."

"Sorry constable, but what does that mean?"

The cadet tried to remember what the sergeant had said only two hours ago: "Well it means that he is an outlaw – outside the law – and has no legal rights. Anyone can arrest him or even kill him with … with impunity." He was proud of getting that word right. "The new notices will say that he is 'wanted dead or alive'."

"That's dreadful. Suppose someone killed him, and then found out they had killed the wrong man!"

"Well… we don't _say_ 'kill', this isn't the Wild West. It's just a legal thing: it says: 'Wanted dead or alive the outlaw Radagast'. It's just words to say we mean business."

Mother Otter was not convinced: "It may not be the Wild West, but just over there is the Wild Wood. How do you think _they_ will take it, especially with a hundred pounds award still going?"

She was sounding angry and had raised a nasty point he had not considered. He hurriedly thanked her for the tea and cake, and began the long cycle ride back to town. No sooner was he out of sight than the waiting ferret came out of her concealment and presented her with Ma's message about the strange gang at The Earth.

. . . . . . . .

Arriving in town, Otter and his son went directly to the Grand Hotel, and were shown up to the gentleman's suite. For a moment Otter lost his self-assurance: why was he, a humble animal and a mere rural magistrate, knocking on the door of some great captain of industry in order to ask impertinent questions? The moment quickly passed, and Otter was again his normal self. He knocked confidently, and in return they heard an "enter." As they entered a seated figure rose to greet them. Otter's prepared opening died with a splutter of shock and surprise, and he could manage only one word, half question and half exclamation: "TOAD!?"


	11. Interview with a Toad

Chapter 11 – Interview with a Toad

Toad – for it was he – genially welcomed them in. He seemed relaxed, confident, and not at all surprised to see them. He was even stouter than Otter remembered; he filled his expensively tailored clothes like an over-inflated balloon. He dripped with wealth: a gold fob watch on a heavy gold chain; an emerald tiepin of improbable size; cufflinks which sparkled with diamonds; a massive signet ring. Portly thought: "bloated capitalist!" Otter thought: "Toad seems different." He said "Toad, you seem to have been expecting us."

"You were not expecting me, Otter? Well, I wasn't expecting you either, pleased as I am to see you both; I was expecting Fox. Is he on his way do you know? But I am forgetting my manners; please do come and sit down."

He led them to a low table with two comfortable chairs. A slight gesture from Toad and two servants in hotel livery brought up a third chair for Portly.

"Portly my boy, will you take coffee with us? Splendid! A third cup if you please."

One of servants set down a large silver tray containing a large jug of coffee, hot water, cream, sugar, little cups and saucers, and all the requisites for morning coffee. Three cups were poured, and after a "Thank you, that will be all" from Toad, the hotel staff withdrew.

As soon as the door clicked to, Otter seized the moment: "Toad what on earth are you up to? Why are you here, and why did you put up a hundred pounds for the arrest of someone you can know nothing about?"

Toad merely beamed. "Otter, old man, I'm here because I'm coming home. I expect to be back inside Toad Hall in a few days. I got back from the continent a couple of weeks ago, and spent some very fruitful time in the capital. I put up that little award" – and his voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper – "I put up that award to oblige some very good contacts I have in The Ministry."

He looked very pleased with himself. "I didn't get to where I am now by digging ditches you know. They say it's _who_ you know that counts, and I've done very well indeed knowing who I know. I'm merely repaying a favour. No – I'm also 'serving the local community' as Fox puts it: in the right hands that hundred pounds could be a huge boost to the village and the Wild Wood."

Otter stared at Toad's smug, self-satisfied features. "Toad, your business affairs are your own business, but I am an old friend: how much trust do you put in Fox? I've reason to believe that he is an out-and-out scoundrel."

"Yes, he does cut corners and his word is not his bond, but he has played fair with me. He knows better than to get on the wrong side of Toad, eh. Ha ha!"

Otter spent several minutes relaying 'in strict confidence' some the things he had learnt about Fox, not just from the elves, but also from the stoats and various rabbits, including his special constables. Having successfully dented Toad's composure he returned to the topic of Radagast: "Why are your 'contacts' in the capital so eager to arrest this Radagast; what did they tell you about him?"

Toad was not going to allow Otter to dominate the conversation so easily. "Never mind him, what about Fox; he is going to hand back Toad Hall to me isn't he? He promised to be out by this Friday. And that the old place would be left as he found it. It was in a terrible mess after we got the ferrets and weasels out, you know. Terrible! I was expecting him here by now; you haven't seen him have you – this morning I mean?"

Otter had not yet heard about Fox's flight from The Earth, and pleaded ignorance as to Fox's whereabouts. He told Toad, who was starting to look quite panicky, about Fox coming to see him in a rage after the elves had expelled him from Toad Hall. He told Toad about his own visit to Toad Hall and about the elves, and their promise to be gone very shortly. He did not mention Radagast.

As Otter talked Toad gradually regained his composure and began to smile indulgently. "Oh Otter, you poor naïve country animal: how could you be so taken in? Elves are for children's stories: they - do – not – exist. If these lying foreigners weren't making merry in my own home I'd think it a good joke."

"But Mr Toad," put in Portly, speaking for the first time, "they are elves! Ask Badger or the Water Rats, they will tell you the same thing. We've all met them and talked with them." Toad shook his head theatrically, annoying the young otter considerably. "And wizards, Mr Toad, are they fairytales too?" he blurted out.

Toad shook his head again. "You fellows really have been hoodwinked. Should I believe what you've told me about Fox? I suppose it was these 'elves' who denounced him?"

Otter blushed, could Toad possibly be right? He tried another tack: "You said, Toad, that you were expecting him?"

"It was arranged a few days ago. He was coming to pay me the remaining rent for Toad Hall and sign some papers. If it wasn't for that I'd be on my way to Toad Hall already to sort the mess out, like last time."

Badger had long ago told Otter the true story of the expulsion of the Wild Wooders from Toad Hall, but now was not the time to quibble. "Whether you're right or we are, it's Fox who is responsible for the present state of Toad Hall. If you want to go there then Portly and I should go with you – mind that I am the local magistrate."

Toad assented to that and seeing from his pocket watch that Fox was very late indeed decided not to wait any longer. He rang a bell, and a livered member of the hotel staff entered within seconds. Toad ordered that a motorcar and chauffeur should be placed at his disposal as soon as possible, if not sooner. The man bowed and left. After what seemed a very long wait, in which nothing of consequence was said, the hotel manager knocked and entered. He apologized most humbly, but neither motor car nor chauffeur could be arranged for at least an hour because their regular driver was off on another job. He could produce a hackney carriage within half an hour, but a horse-drawn vehicle might not suit if the gentlemen were going far?

Toad consulted his watch again. He decided to take lunch first; it would give Fox more time to make his appearance. After that they would take whatever conveyance was available. Otter and Portly were invited to join him for luncheon, and Otter immediately accepted for them both, having left home very early that morning and being in great need of sustenance. The chef at the Grand Hotel had a considerable reputation and Otter knew it.

Soon they were seated in a small private dining room off the main room, were they hoped to continue their conversation in relative seclusion, for Otter still had the delicate matter of Radagast to raise with Toad. However, waiters hovered, so Otter could not talk openly about the wizard, and Toad would not speak further about his 'contacts' in The Ministry.

The meal was long and satisfying. Toad indulged his appetite fully, but surprised his friends by drinking only water. "I've given up whisky and cigars completely – for my health you know – and only have a glass or two of wine at dinner. You should do the same Otter; all the best doctors advise it."

Otter further annoyed the sommelier by calling for beer rather than wine with his meal, and allowing Portly nothing stronger than ginger beer with his. It was a long hour before they rolled out of the hotel and into the waiting motor. Portly, full of poached salmon and rather too much ice cream, sat in the front with the driver; the two seniors sat in the back, well swaddled in rugs and firs against the autumnal chill. "Toad Hall driver!" commanded Toad, and they were off.


	12. Toad Comes Home

Chapter 12 – Toad Comes Home

It was Portly's first ride in a motor car, and his attention was divided between looking out for friends and acquaintances to wave at, and watching the driver manipulate the many controls: clutch and gear level, choke and ignition timing, throttle and brake. He began to appreciate why Toad had had so many crashes: having to do all that and steer the thing at the same time while travelling at speeds of twenty miles an hour or more! By the time they had left the town and were bouncing along narrow country lanes he was experiencing another first: car sickness.

Meanwhile, Otter and Toad were able to put their heads together and talk frankly. Toad was prepared to wait and see what they would find at Toad Hall, and therefore indulged the questioning Otter on the – to Toad – minor matter of Radagast von Braun the spy. No, he had no personal interest in the man. No, he did not know what Radagast was supposed to have done. No, he had nothing to do with the ambush near the river bank, he hadn't heard about it. No, he couldn't care less whether he was arrested or not. Did he believe him to be a spy: perhaps. Had he heard about the harassment before the arrest warrant had been issued: no, but he wasn't surprised.

At this point the driver stopped the car and explained to the rear-seat passengers that the young gentleman was not feeling very well. Toad, always obliging to his friends, agreed on the short diversion to Otter's home. Once there Portly was immediately dispatched to bed by his mother, who then produced the sealed message that had been left that morning. Otter took it into his study to read, while she began telling Toad about the morning's other news: the arrival of a strangely behaved gang of navvies at The Earth. They were interrupted by a shout from Otter who dashed out waving a piece of paper.

"Your friends have done a silly thing Toad: they've declared Radagast an outlaw!"

Otter found himself obliged to admit that he had met this Radagast, had met him at Toad Hall, and that he was still there in company with the elves. Toad was indignant: his ancestral home, his Toad Hall, was in the hands of outlaws and foreigners purporting to be 'elves', and here they were just standing around talking! Toad ran – or the nearest to running someone of his bulk could manage – for the motorcar. Otter dashed after him and climbed aboard while the driver was cranking the engine.

After a few minutes of tense silence Toad asked sarcastically "I suppose you believe this Radagast friend of yours really is a wizard?"

Otter gulped. Should he try and explain to Toad all that had been going on? "Badger believes he's genuine."

"Does he? Going soft in his old age if you ask me."

"He's been here before, long ago. Ma Ferret knew him when she was young."

"Ah."

"Toad, did you know about this outlaw business, before it happened I mean?"

"No. Everything is done on a 'need to know' basis, very hush-hush." Toad thought for a moment. "Why did you say it was silly? Sounds exciting to me."

"Because it will have the opposite effect. You don't know the Wild Wooders like I do. They will welcome in any outlaw as one of their own; they wouldn't dream of handing him over now, even for a hundred pounds. In the Wood, Radagast will be safe from your friends in The Ministry, even if they send troops in."

"But he isn't in the Wild Wood, he is in my house and I'm on my way to sort him out, him and his 'elf' friends."

"Oh, Toad!"

"Otter, are you with me or against me?"

"I'm with you Toad to see that you don't do anything foolish!"

The rising argument was halted as the car lurched to a stop under the deep shadow of some trees which leaned over the road. Their way was blocked by a short, uniformed figure standing in the middle of the road, holding up a red flag as a signal to stop. There were several labourers lolling by the side of the road eyeing the vehicle and it passengers.

"Excuse me gents, but would one of you happen to be Mr Toad of Toad Hall?"

"I am he," pronounced Toad, struggling to his feet.

"We are from the GPO, Mr Toad, and we are ready to start work. However, we have hit a little snag. Might I have a private word?"

Toad grunted, and gingerly descended from the motorcar he had leaped into a few minutes before. "If it is money, you have had all the deposits and advances your office demanded."

"Quite so, quite so. No, it's a rather delicate personal matter, sir, but it has to be sorted before we can proceed."

He gently steered Toad out of Otter's earshot, and the two began a long and earnest conversation. Otter and the driver sat in the motor, the engine still running, wondering what was going on. Otter stared at Toad and the official; the lounging workmen stared at Otter; the driver stared at the workmen. No one moved. Otter wondered about the official's voice: the accent was strange and the voice fruity; Otter could not tell whether his tone was obsequious or menacing. After a few minutes Toad shook hands with the official and returned to his seat. "Proceed!"

"Toad, what was that about, and who are they, a stranger lot I've rarely seen?"

"Fox recommended them. They are to do some work for me, and they are refusing to enter my land until these 'guests' of Fox's have left. He wouldn't say why."

"Hum. What 'work' is that?"

"I'm sure I mentioned it over lunch. Toad Hall is moving into the twentieth century. A successful businessman like me has to keep his finger on the pulse of affairs: I'm having a telephone installed. Fox is having the same done at his place."

They had now reached the entrance to the Toad Hall estate and the driver turned onto the gravelled drive. Before Otter could ask another question the motorcar had pulled up at the front entrance, where the charabanc had stood earlier that day. There was nobody in sight, but the doors stood wide. This time the chauffeur did his job and helped Toad to alight. Then, swollen with indignation, the proud owner ascended the steps, ready to deal with the outrageous 'guests' who had thrown out Fox (Toad could not help smiling at the thought of that) and somehow convinced Otter and his son that they were 'elves'.

As he reached the top step two figures came out to greet him, they were the Water Rat and a tall elf. "Welcome home Toad," said Ratty, "We saw you coming up the drive. You weren't expected so soon."

However, it was the elf who took Toad's attention: "Monsieur Toad mon cher, so good to see you again."

"Why Lady Espinal, what as delightful surprise! I certainly didn't expect you of all people." Toad turned to Otter who had come up behind him: "Otter, you've been kidding me all along; I should have realised. Elves indeed!"

Then Lady Espinal and Toad walked together into the hall, arm in arm, good friends together, leaving both Otter and Ratty stunned to silence.


	13. The Wizard's Staff

Chapter 13 – The Staff

The Badger was glad of a quiet time at home alone, having done so much gadding about and meeting people over the last few days. He was his usual grumpy self when he was disturbed from his mid-day doze by the ringing of the front-door bell. He was doubly annoyed when on opening the door there was no one in sight. He muttered "cheeky young pups" to himself, thinking of the young squirrels who occasionally played 'ring and run', hiding in the tree tops to laugh as the old badger emerged. However, he noticed a sheet of paper tucked into his boot scraper, and bending down to reach it a long wooden pole that had been leant against the doorframe fell across him and clattered onto the ground. He grunted and leaving it where it was he brought the paper up to his eyes. He was already wearing his reading glasses and quickly read it. It was an official declaration that Radagast was now an outlaw.

Someone must have picked up a copy from the village post office, and this was their way of giving him the news. But why like this, why not just politely ring and hand over the paper? And why the pole, left to bother an old fellow? He had closed the door and was halfway back to his fireside chair when he put two and two together and hurried back to retrieve the wizard's staff, left anonymously by someone who knew more than they would admit.

He sat down, a little out of breath, and collected his thoughts. Now that Radagast was an outlaw, the Wild Wood would accept him, hide him and support him. This was their way of signalling this and making amends: whoever left the staff was probably involved in the attack on the wizard last week. They must think that Radagast was still hiding somewhere in the sett's extensive reaches. He dozed off wondering what he could do; he was reluctant to walk as far as Otter's today, and Toad Hall was just too far.

The following morning, quite early, when he was still in his dressing gown, he had a proper and welcome caller: Portly. The young Otter had plenty of news, mostly relayed by his father who had returned from Toad Hall the previous evening.

"It turns out," concluded Portly, "that Mr Toad had met this Lady Espinal in Monte Carlo earlier in the year. He had no idea that she and her entourage were elves. Nor that she was one of Fox's guests."

"Where is Toad now?" asked Badger.

"He was driven back to town last night. Father said that he and the lady elf have said their goodbyes – she will be leaving with the others on Thursday. That's tomorrow! Err, Mr Badger, you don't think there was, well, a romantic connection between our Mr Toad and this elf lady?"

Badger looked glum. "No. Toad _has_ changed a lot: back in spring when I last saw him – at Ratty's wedding - he was hardly an animal at all. He is physically and completely a man now, but I doubt that he will ever be interested in romance: he is an overgrown child, and I don't think he will ever grow up. I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence you understand – best not mention it even to your father."

Portly was not sure that he did understand, but he nodded solemnly.

Portly was shown the wizard's staff and took hold of it gingerly, but it was as inert as any other piece of wood. "Is this really the wizard's lost staff?"

Badger was certain it must be. They decided that Portly would carry it back home with him and then take it by boat on to Toad Hall and Radagast. Portly left soon afterwards. This was probably his last chance to be with the elves; he was not star-struck by them as the Water Rats were, but it was a unique opportunity he wanted to make the most of.

He saw no one as he trotted back home, self-consciously holding the staff, its ornately carved top level with his own head, but he felt that many eyes were upon him. As soon as he reached home the staff went into the bottom of the boat and he was rowing upstream to Toad Hall. The other boat was gone, so Portly assumed that his father was already at Toad Hall. When he arrived there himself he walked up to the Hall from the river mooring, carrying the staff with him. He walked through an apparently empty house and following the sound of voices found his father, several elves and both water rats sitting around the table in the banqueting hall with piles of gold coins and ancient-looking documents in front of them.

He entered bearing the staff, startling two elves standing by the doorway, who clearly had not heard him come clomping down the corridor in his heavy boots. They regarded Portly and the staff he held, exchanging words in a language that Portly did not understand or recognize; then briefly bowing to Portly one hurried from the room. The other spoke to him, struggling with a language which was not his own: "Distinguished young sir, you are the bearer of a great thing, for which many thanks are your due. Wizard Radagast will be found that he may give you the thanks. Ever he searches for his great box."

Soon Portly was sitting alone in the grand salon with fruit and wine at his side, still clutching the staff. The elves were clear that they expected him, as finder, to keep hold of it until he could hand it over in person. Not one of them would as much as touch the staff, which they regarded with some awe. Time went by, but no Radagast. After fifteen minutes had been ticked away by the clock on the mantelpiece Cola came in and sat next to him. Quietly she explained that his father and her husband were taking over the charitable funds which had previously been administered by Fox, and before him by the fathers of Fox and Toad. "They had intended to ask old Badger, but your father suggested Ratty and myself, and they seem pleased with us. There is just the legal business to complete and they are done."

She added, "They are leaving tomorrow, you know." Portly nodded. "Not just Toad Hall I mean, but the country, the world. They are going to Elvenhome, wherever that is. They have said that Ratty and I can ride with them in the charabanc and see them off. It's both sad and exciting."

"Are they going down to the coast, to Southampton or Portsmouth?"

"No. They are not taking ship as the elves of ancient times did. They are going to some pre-arranged spot, a hill hereabouts and 'stepping out of this world.'"

After a few minutes she realised that Portly was still tightly holding on to the staff, just as he had been when he burst in amongst them in the banqueting hall. "Portly, you are looking most uncomfortable. Why don't you put down that staff and relax? The elves are still looking for Radagast; it could be sometime before he turns up. Lean it against something."

Portly got up and carefully leant the staff against the wall, but then found that his hand had 'gone to sleep'; he could not let go. He fumbled with his other hand to unlock his fingers but his grip remained tight. Was he holding the staff or the staff holding him? "Cola, I can't put it down, my hand won't let go."

She was with him in a moment and felt his gripping hand; it was both stiff and hot. "Stay here and stay calm, I'll go for help."

She hurried from the room, but returned almost immediately with Radagast himself. The wizard took hold of the staff and there was a flash of white light, like a photographer's magnesium flare. Portly let go of the staff as though it were suddenly too hot to hold. He stepped back with a little cry and examined his hand. Radagast laughed, "No harm done young man, but you do surprise me."

"Surprise, sir?"

"Oh yes, twice over. Only yesterday, I would have said 'young otter', not 'young man', and you would have been looking at your paw, not a man's hand. You are an animal no longer. All of you are changing, but your change has been particularly rapid and is already complete." He paused to let this sink in.

"Then there is your reaction to my staff; it wasn't the staff that held you, it was your mind that refused to let it go. Most curious. There is a touch of 'magic' about you, and the elves spotted it at once. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived; I was down by the road taking a covert look at those goblins. They are a tribe like none I have encountered before: nearly man-sized and much more like men than the orcs of old. I'd be happier if I knew what they are up to.

"However, I forget my manners: thank you for bringing my staff, which changes everything. Now I can find my box, if it is anywhere nearby. There is very little time; I must get to work immediately. Will you help me?"

For a few moments Portly was overcome by the news of his transformation and could not take in what was being said to him. He stood staring at his hands, turning them one way and another, evidence and symbols of his alteration. However, otters – even human ones – are not given to introspection. He shook his head vigorously, as though shaking off his thoughts, and turned his attention back to the wizard. Action was what he needed. The wizard wanted the highest vantage point in the area; Portly would take him there, and they hurried away.

Cola, meanwhile had sat herself down; her thoughts whirling around those few words of the wizard: "all of you are changing." Did that include her and Ratty? Was this the wizard's doing, or the elves', or was it inevitable? Could it be true? Was she changing, did she feel less like a water rat than she had been as a youngster? She was still in a daze when Lady Espinal found her, many minutes later.


	14. The Box

Chapter 14 – The Box

Lady Espinal, though elf and aristocrat, was sympathetic to Cola and the two had a long and wide-ranging conversation. Lady Espinal, though she had lived many years on the continent, knew a lot about the animals of the area, the River Bankers, the Wild Wooders and the rest. She explained to Cola, rather apologetically, that it was elves who had 'awakened' the animals.

"The world is changing, the great fourth age is finally coming to an end, and each of you has to make a choice: to become fully human or to become fully animal. Your dual nature is not possible in the new order, so the Valar have decreed. You and your husband have already taken an unconscious decision, and that is the best way to do it.

"Toad and Fox, Portly and his father and many others have already made their decision: they are – or will soon be - human. From what I hear, the stoats have chosen one and all to embrace the new order, to become men and leave for the new world. May good fortune go with them all!"

"Many will choose the other way; most squirrels I think will not abandon the tree tops; the more timid of the mice will remain as mice." She sighed, "It is not for us to direct their choice; we have meddled too much already."

They discussed various individuals and groups for sometime, for Cola was well acquainted with the animals in the village, and her husband had told her a great deal about the Wild Wood and its inhabitants. Finally she asked the question that had been bothering her for some time. "What of Radagast, what does he have to do with all this? Will he too be leaving?"

"My dear, it is not done to discuss the affairs of wizards in their absence."

Meanwhile, Portly and Radagast were half a mile away, descending at great pace the little hill from which the wizard had been surveying the area. He had quickly found three likely locations within the Toad Hall estate where his chest might be concealed.

"I don't know why those goblins are here, Portly, and it might have nothing to do with me; a gathering of elves is bound to interest them, but I fear that they too after the chest. They must not get it! It is fortunate indeed that the elves are still here."

Radagast strode to the rose garden, one of the finest features of the grounds, and circled it slowly, keeping his staff pointed to the centre throughout. Then he walked to the ornate - and dry – fountain at the centre and examined it carefully. "It may have been here for a while, but it is not here now."

Next was the 'old grotto', a dilapidated folly which one of Toad's antecedents had built over the small stream which fed into the boathouse creek. It too was soon eliminated, but not before several elves had arrived, curious to see what was happening. The third location was the boathouse itself. The old timber structure looked decidedly neglected, for Toad's interest in boats and boating had long since lapsed. Radagast was more interested in the floor, the brickwork and the stone foundations. "It is here close by," he grumbled, "but I can't seem to pinpoint it." He stomped around getting more and more frustrated, at one point ordering the elves to clear the area in case their weapons – for most were armed with dwarf-wrought blades – were the problem. Portly finally asked what seemed obvious to him: "Could it be under the water, it's several feet deep here?"

The wizard grunted thanks at the suggestion and began dipping the head of his staff into the water here and there, working his way along the water's edge. At one end of the boathouse there were steps leading down into the water. He stood on the top step and struck the next one hard with the butt of his staff: "stone." He stepped down and struck the next step: "stone." He stepped down again, boot-clad feet in the water and struck once more: "stone". Once more, the water now over his boot tops: "stone". Another step, the murky water nearly to his knees: "metal?" He stood where he was and struck down again, both hands gripping the staff, with full force: "that's it!"

Though they looked doubtfully at the unclean water the elves did not hesitate to help. Without being asked tools and strong ropes were brought. In less than an hour, but after much hammering, chiselling and heaving, a filthy metal box of great weight, similar in size and shape to a travelling trunk had been wrestled from its hiding place and was being ported, with stout oars in the role of carrying poles, to the stable yard of Toad Hall. There, clean water from the pump was applied, together with scrubbing brushes, and bright untarnished metal revealed. The chest was very ornate, covered with an intricate relief pattern except for a circular area, flat as mirror, in the middle of the top.

"Thank you everyone," Radagast called out, "Can we move the chest indoors, we are none too private here?"

This was duly done by six muscular elves. Other elves stood guard at the door and small groups of armed elves were organised and sent to patrol the grounds and guard the Hall. Portly was amazed at this sudden change in demeanour: the elves had shown no military inclination before, indeed he had thought them languorous, even effete, but now they all carried weapons: light bows, wicked looking knives and even some pistols. His father, who together with the water rats, had come out to see what was going on, explained to Portly: "It's because of those goblins down by the road. Their numbers were re-enforced during the night and it's thought that the newcomers have hidden weapons. The elves reckon that they are here either to grab the wizard or his box, probably both. I told them what Toad said about installing a telephone line, but they think that is just a cover story."

"They think Mr Toad lied to you?"

"No. They know Toad pretty well, some of them. They think that he is a dupe, and that the government people he mentioned to me are at the root of this. None of us are certain about Fox. I think he is a schemer who tried to defraud everybody and came unstuck."

Meanwhile, the wizard's chest was set on a low table in a small room with windows giving onto an inner courtyard. Several high-ranking elves, Lady Espinal amongst them, crowded into the room to witness Radagast open his box. There was no key; when all were ready and quiet he placed both hands palms down on the polished circle on the top of the box and waited, eyes closed. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath, the room was so quiet. The ticking of a clock in the passage outside could be heard. Slowly the wizard's fingers appeared to sink into the polished metal. After two or three minutes each hand was gripping a handle and the wizard then heaved up on them, there was a click, loud in the hushed room, and top of the box split down the middle between his hands and the lid opened in two halves.

There was a hushed murmur among the elves, who greatly appreciated the skill of the dwarfs who had crafted such a chest. Then all stood closer to peer at the contents. On top there were bundles of documents. "These," said Radagast, playing to his audience, "are for Otter and the Water Rats. I put them in here a century ago. They include legal deeds for the entire Wild Wood, much of the Village, and several River-side properties. They will greatly help the 'animals' keep their existing homes." The documents were carefully taken out and removed from the room.

"Here," continued Radagast now using an archaic dialect of Sindarin, "is _the_ great treasure that you have been waiting to see: the last palantír in Middle Earth. It was crafted by the hand of Fëanor himself before the First Age had even begun." There was a buzz of excitement at this. The wizard pulled out the heavy object, unwrapped it from its velvet cloth and held aloft the seeing stone, a near-sacred object of fabulous antiquity.

"In the urgency of the situation there is just one question" he proclaimed, lapsing back into English, "who amongst us can command the stone?"

"My friend," one of the seniors asked, "If the stone must be put to practical use so soon, surely you are the one to do it? And remember that we are constrained: we must leave here tomorrow and follow the call of the Valar."

"There is a decision to be made, and the stone will help you decide: does it remain in Middle Earth or do you take it with you? That choice is yours to make, not mine.

However, I shall begin; I hope to find out for certain who is behind the attacks on myself, who sent those goblins here, who is behind Toad's 'contacts.' And I want to sound out the area: I fear an attempt may be made to prevent you from leaving tomorrow. We need to be prepared."


	15. Knowledge is Power

Chapter 15 – 'Knowledge is Power'

Very early the following morning, almost before daybreak, four charabancs rolled up the drive of Toad Hall exactly as arranged. Within minutes their passengers were aboard, silent and thoughtful. Instead of going back down the drive, they were directed through a farm gate and along a narrow track, no more than a pair of ruts crossing an empty field. In five minutes they were on a little-used, unmade road and heading away from Toad Hall. Meanwhile the goblins had put a barrier of telegraph poles across the drive of Toad Hall, unaware that their plans had been thwarted.

Radagast was travelling with the elves. He had the palantír with him. His empty chest was closed and left behind (being very heavy even when empty), and the remaining contents had gone down river, in the care of Otter and Portly, to be hidden in various places.

The convoy kept to minor roads until well clear of the area. Mid-morning they pulled into a small village and Ratty went to the local shop to buy a newspaper. Excitedly he showed the main headline to the wizard:

_Troops Occupy Hills in Surprise Manoeuvres_

"This is an odd coincidence!"

"Does it list which hills?"

Ratty put on his reading glasses. "Glastonbury Tor, Symonds Yat, Old Sarum, the Wrekin, some places on Exmoor, Brierley Hill … I think that's it. That covers a lot of ground. Err, where are we going by the way?"

The Wizard whispered it in his ear: "Bredon."

The Water Rat read through the newspaper again. "I can't see that here."

"Then the elves have a chance of leaving unmolested."

"Why should anyone want to stop them?"

"Why indeed? I think I have the answer, but now is not the time to stand 'gassing' as you would put it. Let us get on our way, we cannot afford to waste time now, and we must choose our route with care."

They drove on, but stopped briefly several times more during the day: for a midday meal; to repair a puncture; to re-fuel (large quantities of petroleum spirit not being easy to find out in the sticks); to fix an overheating engine and to repair a second burst tyre. They avoided towns and travelled mainly along narrow roads, sometimes along farm tracks with gates. The elves seemed to have a perfect knowledge of the way; not once did they go wrong and have to backtrack; not once did they get stuck in mud or in a lane too narrow for their vehicles.

The going was slow, and it was nearly dusk by the time they were within sight of Bredon Hill. The four charabancs pulled into a field where high hedges and overhanging trees gave some cover from spying eyes. The lead driver, Sidney the Weasel - who had brought the advance party only two days before - went off with two or three of the younger elves to reconnoitre. The other three drivers got together to 'light up' and discuss the journey and the large bonuses they had been given for such an awkward job. While the drivers were happy, their passengers who had all now descended from their seats were looking solemn. They were about to leave the world where they had lived the whole of their long lives and find themselves in ancient Elvenhome, which none had seen with waking eyes. They were apprehensive too about the presence of troops, for they would fight any who stood in their way.

Ratty and Cola had travelled in a different vehicle to Radagast, and now was Ratty's first chance to talk with the wizard since their meeting over the newspaper. Ratty again asked why there might be soldiers waiting to stop them. Was it in order to catch Radagast, or were they after the elves as well?

The wizard pointed to the elves who were now lined up, ready to march. "They say that they are travelling light, but they are carrying many irreplaceable little items with them. More valuable, though, are their memories: where things are, what happened when. There is one individual behind all this who wants that information; who wants the palantír we have with us; who wants to capture me for what I know. Knowledge is power; he craves more."

Ratty's eyes were wide with excitement, this was more like it! "You know who this individual is?"

Before he could have his answer Sidney and two elves came running into the field, signalling everyone to be quiet. They had met up with the advance party, and they had seen soldiers at the top of the hill.

"There is only one platoon up there," said an elf from the advance party, "but we fear that others are on their way."

"Do they know that we are here?" someone asked.

"No, and they seem to think that we will head for the very top of the hill. But we must not delay. Sidney, thank you for everything, be so good as to stay with the vehicles and the other drivers. Follow me now everyone; Wizard Radagast please defend our rear."

They silently marched off, heading for Bredon Hill. At her request the two water rats walked alongside Lady Espinal near the front of the column, and Radagast brought up the rear. He carried his staff, but entrusted the palantír to Sidney. "Guard this for me Sidney, I know I can trust you to keep it out of the wrong hands." The crafty weasel chuckled, he was enjoying all this 'cloak and dagger business' immensely.

Cola asked Lady Espinal where they were headed, if not to the summit?

"There are two stones close together, my dear, locally they are called the King and Queen stones. Our way is between them, and it is there that we must part. They lie below the summit, but we must be cautious. We have no wish to harm the young soldiers; it is not their fault that they are here. We must leave your world, but we have no wish to do so with blood on our hands."

They marched along a gently upwards footpath, stopping after about a mile when they realized that even in the gathering gloom they would be visible from further up the hill. Should they wait for the sun to set? Those who had elven cloaks drew them around themselves. All, including the Water Rats and Radagast, waited in the shelter of a band of trees. It was that time of day when voices carry. Radagast and Lady Espinal had a last, whispered conversation in a language which the Water Rats did not know.

Then word came down from above that "the way is open," and the whole party began the final climb in single file, a guide from the advance party leading the way and Radagast again bringing up the rear.

The King and Queen stones are shrouded by vegetation and are not clearly visible from the top of Bredon Hill while autumn leaves remain on the trees. The gap between the stones is narrow and it was now a portal to another place; as each elf reached the gap he or she turned, bowed to the world, turned back, and stepped through the gap. Ratty went the long way round the stones to check for himself, and found it true: elves were going between the stones and not emerging the other side. In less than five minutes only the four of them were left: Radagast, Ratty, Cola and the Lady Espinal, who seemed reluctant to go.

"Hurry," said Radagast, "the way is about to close, you must go! You and I shall meet again in Eldamar." Shouts were heard from up the hill. She nodded, slipped something small into Cola's hand, bowed to the wizard, and strode through the gap without a backward glance. Even in the poor light Cola had seen the tears on her face. There were the tears running down Cola's face too.

"The way is closed," pronounced the wizard. "If there are any elves left in this world they will be hard put to reach Elvenhome now."

"I thought," ask Ratty, "that you would be going with them?"

"I only came to see them away safely. Thankfully that is now done, but we must see to ourselves now. Quickly and quietly now, back the way we came before those soldiers find us."

Before they were halfway to the field with the charabancs they could hear the shouts and curses of men behind them and see three or four lanterns moving around. Quickly Radagast gathered the others close to him and whispered instructions to them. "These few soldiers are no match for me. You two go back to the motors as quickly as you can. Have them ready to move out – but no lights to be shown as yet. I will create a diversion and then join you. Now go!"

The Water Rats scuttled back down the track hand in hand. They were aware of flashes of light and rifle shots behind them, but did not slow down. They had hardly given Sidney and the other drivers instructions when the wizard joined them. Sidney's charabanc would go first with the three passengers, going as fast as Sidney could manage without lights. The other three would light their carriage lamps and go at a slower pace, taking different directions at the crossroads to act as decoys. "Good luck everyone."

When it was clear that they had made a clean getaway and there was no pursuit they stopped and lit the carriage lamps. Soon they reached the highroad and headed for home, finally stopping for the night in a rural inn a good twenty miles from Bredon.

Ratty waited until the next morning, when Sidney was not in earshot, to ask the wizard who he thought was behind sending in the troops and his harassment by the authorities. The wizard drew a deep breath.

"I have no proof as yet; I expect the palantír will provide the final confirmation, but I am certain; the evidence is clear. He has always thirsted for knowledge and power over others. His main weapon was always the power of his voice: persuading the strong, intimidating the weak, inveigling the ambitious with false promises. Behind the scenes it is _he_ who is moving the power of the state against us: Toad's 'contacts', the police and magistrates, and now the army. By his cunning he has made himself the puppet master, pulling the strings of government. Saruman has risen!"


	16. Change Looms

Chapter 16 – Change Looms

While Ratty was busy writing down his account of their all-too-short time with the elves, Cola took a large basket with her to the village to pick up some very necessary supplies. She returned an hour later laden with provisions and full of news and gossip. She shouted out things to her husband, still at his desk, as she stowed her purchases in the pantry. "Ma Ferret has been 'taken bad.' They say she hasn't long for this world."

Ratty shouted back: "They were saying that about her when I was just a nipper!"

"This time it's serious, she might not last the day. Is it her eldest daughter who will succeed her?"

"No, it's always the youngest daughter, goodness knows why. What did you get for Sunday lunch?"

"A nice piece of silverside, we can't afford topside every time. Those goblins have left The Earth, nobody knows where to."

"Toad Hall most likely. Did you get some parsnips?"

"No need, there's plenty left. They reckon though that someone is hiding out in The Earth: lights were seen there last night."

"My guess would be Radagast; when I invited him to stay with us here, he said he was 'going to earth.' You were there! Any news of Toad Hall?"

"I did ask, but nobody seems to know anything."

"Any other news?"

Well, there's plenty of talk about the Stoats leaving, but we knew that. Oh, it's official: the Chief Weasel is going to abdicate and his successor has been decided."

"About time! Did you get a newspaper?"

"The local rag? I did, but I haven't had time to look at it."

"Fair enough. After lunch – I will help with the washing up first – I must go and see Otter."

"Don't worry about that, it's only bread and cheese."

"And pickled onions and Piccalilli?"

"Gourmand! I've got some ripe pears to go with the Gorgonzola."

"Love you!"

…oOo…

It was sufficiently dark that Ratty had to rig a lantern on his little rowing boat for the trip home. "Otter was glad of our news," he told Cola, "but he didn't have much to tell me in return. He and Portly have been keeping an eye on Toad Hall, but they don't really know what's going on there now. The goblins did block the drive, but they removed the barrier again later. They brought in a horse and cart and took something away. The Otters think it was the wizard's empty chest, but they don't know for sure: it was under a tarpaulin."

"Are the goblins still there?"

"There are a few in the grounds apparently, but they have no idea what is going on in the house."

"Otter is a magistrate, why on earth hasn't he ordered the police to go in in force to evict the trespassers?"

"I asked him that, but a bit more politely. It's the same as years ago when Toad was in jail: Toad is the owner, unless he complains in person the police will do nothing."

"No news of Toad I suppose?"

"Nothing. But there is a warrant out for the arrest of Fox. Otter reckons that Toad must have had a hand in arranging that."

"And Fox himself? Long gone I imagine?"

"If he has any sense at all he will have slipped out of the country by now."

…oOo…

None of the River Bankers were what you could call regular church goers: their devotions were more of the solitary, 'communing with nature' kind. So the distant chiming of the church bells was for Otter, as he made his way into the Wild Wood, not a call to prayer but a signal that all was, if not well, at least normal in the world. Otter wore his Sunday-best, it being Sunday and he having shifted in recent years from the bohemianism of his youth to conventional respectability. He carried about his person both a black tie and a black armband, just in case the prediction of Ma Ferret's demise proved to be accurate.

He made his way to Badger's famous front door and rang the bell. Badger was quickly at the door and the two were soon taking coffee together in the kitchen. Badger was feeling much better after a couple of days rest and was almost jovial, cracking jokes with Otter as they exchanged news and views. The latest news, delivered by a young messenger only that morning was a dignified, hand-written note:

_Ma Ferret's life is slipping peacefully to its end. Her family are at her bedside._

"It's the end of an era," said Otter. "Did you know her well?"

"Well enough to know that she wouldn't want us to mourn her and pull solemn faces. There will be a big funeral with all the trimmings, which everyone will attend, and that will be that. The next day her youngest daughter becomes Ma Ferret and life goes on."

"Do you know this daughter?"

"I met her for the first time only last week, when I took the wizard to see Ma."

"Which nephew has become the new Chief Weasel?"

"Sorry, Otter, those little creeps seem all the same to me. It's a sad day for the Wild Wood."

"That it is, but does it really matter that much?"

"What?!"

"You were with me, Badger, talking with those elves: when we are all either men or animals, the Wild Wood community will be gone. It's already started with the stoats leaving en masse."

"You believe that this change will happen in my lifetime? I do hope it won't."

"It's happening all right and we should have seen the signs before now. This big change started some time ago and it is affecting all of us. We animals kept ourselves to ourselves. That has changed: many of us now go out into the wide world. Only a few years ago I could never have imagined being a magistrate; now I meet with townspeople on a daily basis. Once, I could never have countenanced our Portly going to study at University. Fox and Toad travel to the continent – can you imagine their fathers doing that! And to top it all the stoats, the lot of them, are emigrating. Emigrating!"

Badger shook his old head as if to shake off these disturbing words. "You are right, Otter, I can't deny it. Toad is wholly human, I've seen that, and so now is your boy Portly; I doubt he'll be able to enter this old sett any more."

"Oh I think he will Badger, for you have changed too."

"Have I Otter? I am a _badger_; I don't want to be a human, or a dumb animal either. I want to be what I've always been. Why do things have to change _NOW_?"

Otter took breath to reply, but changed his mind. What could he say while Badger was in this mood, was the old fellow loosing his marbles?

But Badger hadn't finished: "This place is my home, Otter; I've lived here all my life. Badgers have lived here for time out of mind. What will happen to it if I become just a Man? A man can't live in a hole in the ground, even as grand a hole as this one. Or suppose I became a dumb animal – and I don't intend to – what will happen to all my things – books, papers, etcetera?"

"I see your point old man; we've got our river-side chalet and the Water Rats have their neat little shack, but a hole in the ground in the middle of a wood is not the same. But even if this change were not happening you're not getting any younger. If you don't mind me asking, what will happen to this old place when you go?"

"Ask away. It is all arranged: the young daughter of a cousin of mine will be moving in shortly; they are having the whole of the east wing. She and her beau are visiting his relations up river at the moment."

"Well if you are becoming a Man you may have to move out and leave the whole place to them. Is that so bad? There will continue to be badgers here, and you can take your stuff with you. I'm assuming they will not want to become men too."

"They won't; in that regard I am the last of my line."

Shortly afterwards Otter said farewell; and quite forgetting his intention of courtesy calls on the Ferrets and Weasels, turned for home. He trudged back in a brown study; the ramifications of the Change whirling around his brain. He could see now why the Stoats were leaving - it solved a lot of problems. How would the Weasels and Ferrets cope? Or the rabbits, mice, squirrels and hedgehogs? Would they all revert to dumb beasts? Very probably, most of them. Who else was there?

He stopped dead when it came to him: Mole! Little Mole had quite slipped his mind, and he was one of them, the River Bankers. Mole too lived underground, and in the middle of a meadow. What was happening to him? Without hesitation Otter diverted his route to the meadow. But though he spent the rest of the morning there, using as much of his keen animal senses as were left to him, he could find not the faintest trace of Mole or his little underground home.


	17. At 'Weasels'

Chapter 17 – At 'Weasels'

In the City, the corridors of power are trodden by many feet; they range from those of cleaners and porters to the esteemed holders of the great Offices of State. A few of those feet also make their way, on occasion, to a little, back-street establishment known as 'Weasels.' Most know or assume that the proprietor is a Mr Weasel, but very few have any inkling that Mr Weasel was once a weasel and that all his staff are from the Wild Wood. Weasels is a private drinking club and not a particularly salubrious one; its clientele are mostly working men; few gentlemen go there, though it is rumoured that Mr Sherlock Holmes has been seen there in one disguise or another. This rumour is, of course, ridiculous, because Sherlock Holmes is the fictional creation of a Mr Conan Doyle, but there is a nugget of truth to it in that Weasels is a place where spies and investigators of all sorts gather, and secrets are sold and exchanged.

One regular customer was a small and inoffensive character always dressed as a clerk in a cheap dark suit and celluloid collar. Most evenings this individual would politely purchase a glass of porter, and retreat to a corner table to read his newspaper. He 'kept himself to himself' and spoke only when spoken to. Some thought it odd that such an outwardly respectable and timid person should frequent such a place, for Weasels could be a rough house, but many knew exactly who he was and he was left in peace. One evening he arrived to discover a tall, rough-looking man already seated at his usual table. But instead of finding another table, he sat next to the stranger and began talking to him in low whispers. One or two other customers nodded to each other in silent agreement: the agent had met his 'handler.'

Nor were they wrong, for the stranger was none other than the outlawed 'foreign agent' Radagast von Braun. His contact, the little clerk from the Ministry, was there to pass on information. However, the clerk began by asking Radagast for news of home.

"Well," said the wizard, "If you frequent this place you must have heard about the Stoats leaving the Wild Wood and Ma Ferret dying."

"Yes, of course, and about the new Chief Weasel. But what about the River Bankers?"

"Ah. The Water Rats are now fully human; I have great hopes for them both. That young otter, Portly, is human too, though there is something special about him I haven't divined as yet – keep that to yourself if you please. His father was all but fully human last time I saw him; he asked about you by the way, seemed quite worried."

"Good old Otter! What did you tell him?"

"I was vaguely reassuring, said you were bound to reappear sooner or later."

"Thank you. I trust Otter in most things, but not in keeping his mouth shut. What about old Badger?"

"Badger is as physically well as can be expected for his age, but he hasn't yet come to terms with the 'Change.' If it was a wrench for you to leave your little underground home, think what it must be like for him."

"I suppose there is no way for him to stay put?"

"No, and the sooner he moves out the better. He could go to Toad Hall or to The Earth, or move in with the Otters until something better can be arranged. …"

But their cosy chat was interrupted by one of the bar staff who had come across. "Gents, we've just had a tip off that a police raid is imminent; I guess you would not wish to be found together."

Radagast stood up, noticing for the first time that most customers had already gone. "They must not find me at all; I'll leave by a less-known exit if I may?"

"There is a private room," said the weasel, "If you want to continue your discussion un-interrupted." They both nodded. "Follow me." And they were gone, slipping out through a hidden door few knew existed and up steep and narrow stairs to an attic room.

"When all is clear I'll give the usual signal," said the weasel. "Otherwise, there are three ways out of this room: the way we came up; a second stair from the next room that goes directly down to the cellars; or through that skylight and across the roof. I would not recommend that in the dark."

He lit a candle on the only table and left them.

The little clerk was quite excited. "You must think me very childish, Radagast, but I do get a thrill from all this cloak and dagger business!"

"Mole, you are involved in the affairs of wizards; you must realise that what you are doing is serious! Now, are we safe up here?"

"I trust the staff, and they know your, um, status. But one of the drinkers might give us away."

"Too true, I will put a closing spell on that door as a precaution. If we do need to leave in a hurry then it's across the roofs for us. I can produce a little wand light, while that stairway to the cellars could leave us trapped."

"Shouldn't we split up if the police come?"

"You are right Mole; the cellar might be the better for you, and you are not wanted by the authorities."

"Not yet Radagast, but if I am found with you the game will be up! Here is a dossier of notes and papers I've managed to compile. Let me talk you through them."

Radagast took the little brown-paper packet and hid it inside his coat. "No time Mole, judging by all that noise below. First: anything known about Toad and his ministry 'contacts'?"

"Toad has so many 'friends' in the Ministry! I've compiled a list of over twenty, it could be any of them."

"Then tell me what you know about those military manoeuvres. Who ordered the army out on the hilltops? How did they choose which hills?"

"I'm still working on that, but I do know that the troops were stood down after just one night. The original orders were to occupy the high points until further notice."

"Were they? Well all the elves from Toad Hall got away that first night without the troops on the ground knowing much about it. Whoever is in charge must have some other source of information. Find out who gave the recall order, that's most important."

At that point a loud banging came from the door they had come in by. "Time for us to leave! My spell can't hold them for long. One last question: have you come across the name Saruman? No? He might be using a false name, look out for his sign: The White Hand. Beware of him, he is most dangerous, just let me know by any means you can - even if it does blow your cover - and leave the City at once."

Before Mole could draw breath to reply the wizard had reached the skylight and opened it wide. With amazing agility he was out onto the roof, glowing staff in hand. Mole grabbed the candle from the table and went through into the next attic room, closing the door behind him. All the while bangings and muffled shouts came from the other door. It took him anxious seconds to find the concealed entrance to the cellar stairs. He closed it silently behind him and - partly to make no noise but mainly because the stair was vertiginous – began to make his way down slowly, one hand on the wall (for there was no handrail) and the other clutching the candlestick. It took him many minutes, or a least it seemed so, to reach the bottom stair, all the while his mind whirling in an attempt to decide what to say should he be apprehended.

Once in the cellar he practically collapsed, heart beating rapidly, and waited. But there was no sound of pursuit and no one entered the cellar. He left the candle burning for otherwise he would have been in total darkness.

One of the weasels found him hours later fast asleep on some empty sacking and covered head to toe in dust and grime. They brushed him off and dusted him down as best they could and fed him with coffee and bacon. The whole capper seemed to amuse them immensely and Mr Weasel himself gave Mole an admiring description of how the wizard had drawn off all pursuit across the roof tops before giving the police the slip. "It was him the police was after Mr Mole, you seem to be in the clear. You know your business I'm sure, but might I suggest you choose somewhere else for your confidential business in future?"


	18. Calm Council

Chapter 18 – Calm Council

As Autumn turns to Winter animals' activities wind down; with only the juvenile carolling just before Christmas on the social calendar. This year, however, Otter seemed busier than ever. He took leave from his regular magisterial duties, but a hundred other things seemed to fill his days: advising Ratty and Cola on the charitable work they had taken over; investigating the extent of Fox's debts and deceptions; inquiring after Toad, who seemed to have vanished as completely as Fox and discovering, much to his surprise and alarm, that Toad too had substantial debts; trying to have the remaining goblins evicted from both Toad Hall and The Earth; but most of all trying to re-house Badger before winter really came to the Wild Wood. In the last – and most awkward – task he had the help of Portly. Badger had volunteered to coach Portly in preparation for the Oxford Entrance Examination. Badger was no college man, but nevertheless was something of a scholar. However, he soon found that his grasp on Latin had slipped, as he explained apologetically to Portly.

"I expected to have trouble with the future conditional, but the fact is, my boy, that I can hardly remember the third declension, and I fear that the irregular verbs have escaped me for ever."

Portly, who had hardly progressed beyond '_amo, amas, amat_', was relieved at a delay in a lot of hard and unpleasant study, but also alarmed at Badgers deterioration. "We must get him out of there," he told his father that night, "even if we have to dig him out, like an old badger from his hole. And it must be soon: every time I go there I find it more difficult to find his front door and go in – and I've been doing that all my life!" Badger was not easily persuaded, but Otter was persistent, and Badger had to admit that his arguments were sound; eventually an action plan was agreed and put into motion.

At long last Otter had managed to get the keys to The Earth from the bank, for the place was heavily mortgaged and Fox had defaulted on the payments. The goblin squatters were gone, but had taken everything of worth with them and left the place a squalid mess. A small army of weasels were sent in to fix and clean the place. Then a gang of ferrets, organised by the redoubtable Sidney, hefted all Badger's prized possessions and much of his furniture out of the Wood and carted it to The Earth. Finally, Badger, escorted by Otter, Portly and the new Ma Ferret, made slow procession through the Wood and across the village to The Earth. Much of their route was lined by rabbits, hedgehogs and mice who all doffed their caps and cried out "good old Badger" as they passed. At the open front door of The Earth stood Ratty and Cola, there to welcome Badger to his new home.

When all the well-wishers had gone and Badger was sat down in his favourite chair before a blazing fire, Portly brought in a surprise guest to greet him. "Hello Badger," said the newcomer, "it's me, Mole."

"Why young Mole," exclaimed Badger, "I've not seen you for a long, long while! We thought you might be lost. Doing alright are you? Married like Ratty?"

"Still a bachelor, Badger. Sorry not to have visited you lately, I've been away and – well - busy."

"He's only got an important City job, haven't you Mr Mole," enthused Portly.

"Ha, ha! Didn't I say I had great hopes for you, Mole," said Badger, struggling to his feet to shake Mole's hand.

"Did you, Badger? Well don't listen to Portly; I'm just a small cog in the machinery of government; a humble clerk, that's me!" said Mole, but the twinkle in his eye said something more.

"What do you think of this place then, eh?" asked Badger, gesturing towards the room's enormous windows. "You and me, we used to be very keen on underground living. Do you think I'll get used to this? Still got your little place I trust?"

"It's gone for good, Badger, I'll never see it again. I thought I would miss it terribly, but I haven't: I'm living out of a suitcase in a tatty rented room in the City, the very heart of the Wide World, and I'm having the whale of a time!"

"Your young still, Mole, and not stuck in your ways like me. By all means have a little fun while you can, but let me give you a piece of advice: don't leave it too late to get married and raise a family. Otherwise you'll end up as a crusty old bachelor. Friends have been very good to me, but there is something special about _family_."

The following morning there was a "council" meeting at The Earth and Badger found himself invited. They sat around the dining room table on which were stood ornate oil lamps, for the curtains and shutters were tight closed. Among them were Otter, Ratty, Ma Ferret and the wizard Radagast. Badger sat next to a small individual with greasy, slicked-down hair whom he realised must be the new Chief Weasel. On his other side was a rather mousy little man in a dog collar Badger thought must be the local curate. There was no sign of Mole. At the head of the table was a person whom he did not recognize but who looked familiar, and next to him was Cola, who was acting as minutes secretary.

The chairman began by welcoming Badger. "You may not recognize me sir," he said to Badger, "for we have only met once before. I was the impertinent reporter who door stepped you not so long ago." There were apologies for absence from the few remaining stoats, who were unable – they said – to send a delegate. Otherwise every section of the local community seemed to be represented. They began by reporting on the local animals and how they were coping. Cola took notes, which when later written up included the following:

_Squirrels: Only chairman and his wife are fully human, all other squirrels believed to be regressing._

_Mice: Curate reports that he and his family are human. Other village mice nearly so._

_Hedgehogs: Schoolmaster reports he and his fiancée are now human. Ditto village hedgehogs, others believed to have regressed._

_Stoats: Most have migrated already. Final party to go in new year._

_Ferrets: Many Wild Wood ferrets have moved into town. Ma Ferret and extended family to remain in Wild Wood._

_Rabbits: Most have regressed, a few are becoming human._

_Weasels: Chief Weasel declined to report._

There followed a long, and sometimes argumentative, discussion about property and homes. It is one thing to cease to be an animal, another for a hole in the ground to become fit habitation for a man and his family, even by the standards of the rural poor who gladly accept a tumble-down hovel as shelter. The solution for many was diaspora: to surrounding areas, to the Town and even to the City. The Chief Weasel grudgingly admitted that many weasels had 'up sticks' and moved into the darker parts of the City, where they appeared to be thriving. Many ferrets had, with Ma's blessing, moved to new-built homes in the expanding Town. "There is work for them there," she said, "in the new factories that are springing up. Many have been taken on as munitions workers."

The Earth, which Otter was renting, was not only Badger's new home, but also temporary housing for a large family of rabbits and an elderly – and very confused - hedgehog. Ratty – now known to the wider world as 'Mr Vole' – reported on the charitable work funded by the departed elves.

Finally, the meeting got around to the vexed question of Toad and Toad Hall. "Most of the goblins that were in the grounds left soon after the elves," reported Otter. "They broke into the house and took Radagast's chest and all the valuables they could lay their hands on. Fortunately, they did not damage the place as they did here."

"You are fortunate that they did not set fire to the place," remarked Radagast.

"Have the police been informed?" asked the curate.

"Yes," said Otter, "though I did not tell them that the gang was goblin. The trouble is, without Toad we are hard put to describe their loot. And they seem to have disappeared as mysteriously as they arrived."

"And so has Toad, I believe," added the Chief Weasel, "Leaving big debts behind him I hear."

There was consternation all round at this. The chairman banged on the table for order. "Does anyone have news of Mr Toad?" he begged. There was silence. "Mr Otter, is this true? Mr Toad has debts?"

"Debts? Yes, many of them; Toad has not paid a bill in months." Otter stood and waived his hands to quieten the uproar. "Please, let me finish. Toad left many little debts behind, many to people who could not afford to wait. Badger and I have been settling those between us."

"That's true," piped up a rabbit, "Mr Badger himself paid me what Mr Toad owed for tobacco."

"There are some bigger debts," continued Otter, "Some claims I'm sure are fraudulent, and somehow Toad has been landed with bills Fox should have met. They will all have to wait for Toad's return. I am sure he has the resources to pay all that is due."

There was some discussion on the topic of the equally missing Fox and his family, but again no one had any news: all that was left of Fox were un-settled bills. After that the chairman closed the meeting and the "council" was at an end.

Soon, only Badger, Radagast, Ratty, Cola and Otter remained behind. They were joined by Portly who had been hanging around in the hallway. Ratty asked the wizard, "You kept quiet about your box being taken. You used to be very concerned about it falling into the wrong hands?"

"My chest is empty now, but I still don't want it falling into the hands of men; you humans are far too curious for your own good." There were some puzzled looks. "The materials it's made from and its manner of construction are dwarfish secrets: not safe for men to have. I have used the seeing stone, the palantír, to locate the chest and the goblins who took it. A message has been sent to the dwarves in Wales and the rest is up to them; I have pressing business elsewhere."

He came to his feet, "I stayed for this meeting to make sure everything was going smoothly. Well, I can see I'm not needed here. I shall make my way to the City and thence to France and Germany."

"Germany?" exclaimed Otter, "You have had news of Toad?"

"No. There are bigger matters requiring my urgent attention. I have an agent in the City; from what he told me only last night, Saruman has finished his business here and is off to the Kaiser's court to work from that side. It looks as though, for purposes of his own, he is fomenting war in Europe. I have to thwart him if I possibly can. Look to see me in the spring."

The river bankers sat stunned as Radagast strode theatrically from the room.

"He never mentioned an 'agent in the City' before," said Otter after a minute or so, "I wonder who that could be?" Nobody spoke, and none of them noticed that his son Portly was struggling not to laugh and spill the secret Mole had confided in him.


End file.
